Avatar, el ultimo maestro aire CONTINUACIÓN
by orange242424
Summary: 54 años luego del fin de la guerra, un nuevo Avatar debe restaurar el equilibrio del mundo. Pero debe recorrer aún un arduo camino antes de ser capaz de enfrentar a los enemigos que intentan conquistar la faz de la tierra. OC, nuevas ciudades.
1. El Origen

Hola este es mi primer fic

soy Naranjo o asi me conocen (H)

y te kieeeero 3

este fic ocurre 54 años después del final de la serie original y narra el camino que debe segir el nuevo Avatar para mantener el equilibrio del mundo.

escrito en colaboración con la Tophy

(introduccion por Kami del antro ne ¬¬)

* * *

*en un lugar bastante oscuro, unos monjes discutían*

Monje 1: Qué es a lo que te refieres?  
Monje 2: Lo que esperábamos. El avatar ha vuelto...

*varios años después, en la nación del fuego, en el palacio de joven señor del fuego actual*

Chica: HAA! Detesto a esos malditos maestros tierra! ¬¬  
Sr. del fuego: Valla valla, Jeska... Que haces cubierta de lodo? O_o  
Jeska: ¬¬ Que te parece que hago? Fui a tratar de razonar con esos maestros tierra, pero no quieren escuchar!  
Sr. del fuego: Por razonar, te refieres a amenazar?  
Jeska: ¬¬ Si, algo así. Nitram, donde esta Blame?  
Nitram: No lo sé... *se cruza de brazos*  
Jeska: Alguien debe lavar esta ropa!! está inmunda!... Ah! logré sacarles algo de información a esos maestros, y creo que si e de tu interes. 1313  
Nitram: ah, si? y cuál es? impuestos? críticas?  
Jeska: Mucho mas que eso, es sobre el Avatar. Dicen los monjes que esta vivo...  
Nitram: *se pone de pié* Repite eso!!  
Jeska: ¬¬ Para que si ya lo oiste? pero tranquilo, el Avatar no tiene ni la menor idea...  
Nitram: Hay que actuar rápido.

*en la Escuela de Curandería del polo norte*

Maestra: ^-^ bueno, ahora niñas van a aprender a poner una venda.  
Chica: ¬¬ Que aburrido, siempre es lo mismo... *mira a su compañera de al lado* Que pasa? parece que vas a explotar! ... Zafiro?  
Zafiro: =D Es que no lo ves, Aura? esto es tan emocionante y util! :3  
Aura: -_- ...Ha, claro, que emocionante... es un monton de tela!  
Maestra: Hagan parejas y ponganle la venda a su compañera!  
Zafiro: Bien... pon tu mano... *toma la venda, con la mano de Aura sobre la mesa* glup... bien... =S  
Aura: Que pasa? ¬¬  
Zafiro: Es que... que tal si la pongo muy fuerte y te aprieta! =(  
Aura: Tranquila, solo pon esa cosa despacio...  
Zafiro: *la comienza a poner* Termine! =)  
Aura: Mi turno!  
Maestra: Excelente trabajo, Zafiro! =)  
Aura: ¬¬ *comienza a colocarle la venda* Listo! =D  
Zafiro: ... -_-, ... Me duele un poco Aura, y creo que esta morado...  
Maestra: O_o ... -_- que diablos hiciste?!

*entra un viejesito*

Viejo: Disculpe, maestra, debo hablar con la señorita Zafiro.

*Zafiro sale afuera del salón con el viejo*

Viejo: Emm... has oído hablar de la leyenda del Avatar?  
Zafiro: Si... bueno, algo.. mi abueja solía contarnos historias de el gran Avatar Aang *¬*  
Viejo: Ya ve... bueno... antes de comenzar la explicación iré directo al grano, eres el nuevo Avatar. -_-  
Zafiro: O_o ... -_- ... xD ... Waaaajjajaa, si como no... xP  
Viejo: O.o No estoy bromeando, niña tonta ¬¬ ...  
Zafiro: O_o ... *se desmaya* x.x

*despues de unos minutos*

Viejo: emm... Zafiro? estas bien? me entendiste bien?  
Zafiro: -.- ... aam *despertando* =D Que emocion! le voy a contar a mis amigas! *se va corriendo*  
Viejo: Alto allí... ¬¬ ...debes empezar un viaje muy largo y solitario... ahora ve a arreglar tus cosas, tu abuela ya está enterada de todo...  
Zafiro TT_TT ... Solitario noo!! .

*se va a su casa*

Abuela: Hola Zafiro, por que estas tan triste? =(  
Zafiro: *empacando* Pasa que... soy el nuevo Avatar.  
Abuela : =) Eso es un orgullo para mi, y tu madre estaría orgullosa, tu padre también...  
Zafiro: Abuela, nunca me has dicho que pasó con mi padre =(  
Abuela: Es difícil de explicar. Pero tu padre se fue porque no pudo soportar la muerte de tu madre...  
Zafiro: Ya veo... bueno, =( quizá si yo no hubiese nacido ella estaría viva... ='(  
Abuela: *le toma la mano* Cariño, no es tu culpa, eso ya paso y era inevitable, ahora hasme sentir orgullosa y ve! =D  
Zafiro: =') Estarás orgullosa, Abuela Katara.

*mientras, en la nación del fuego*

Jeska: *comiendo* ¬¬ Puedes quedarte quieto?  
Nitram: Como quieres que me quede quieto!? *moviendose por toda la habitación*  
Jeska: -.- Pues no vas a conseguir nada, hay que matarlo antes de que logre dominar los cuatro elementos...  
Nitram: Si ¬¬ lo sé, pero tu te encargarás de eso. Ve con tus sirvientes o esclavos o lo que sean...  
Jeska: Si, como sea. Partiré mañana. Diles que dejen listo un barco.  
Nitram: Diles tu ¬¬ acaso crees que soy uno de tus esclavos?  
Jeska: -_- Que carácter! *se va* Ahh!, quieres que lo traiga vivo, o quieres que yo haga los honores?  
Nitram: Haz lo que tengas que hacer... Muaawjwa XD

*en el polo norte*

Zafiro: *caminando con su bolso fuera de casa* TT_TT pobre Zoe, no quiero dejarla sola...  
Zoe: *ve a Zafiro* Hey! *corre hacia ella* a donde vas con todo eso? O_o  
Zafiro: Este... debo decirte algo! ... Soy el nuevo Avatar! ='(  
Zoe: QUE?? PERO TU QUE?? COMO?? CUANDO?? HAAA!! ESTO ES MUCHO!! O_o ... y piensas irte?  
Zafiro: Debo hacerlo... u.u  
Zoe: Pero... iré contigo! =D  
Zafiro: Dijo el señor viejesito que debía ir solita! TT_TT  
Zoe: Pero tu tarea es aprender los cuatro elementos, no? Yo puedo enseñarte agua control! =D He tenido que aprender a defenderme junto con mi hermano! =P  
Zafiro: Entonces prepara tus cosas y nos iremos en cuanto estes lista! *U*  
Zoe: No es emocionante!? =D  
Zafiro: Si!! lo se!! =D *se miran de frente y comienzan a saltar*


	2. Los Maestros de Kaputo

* * *

*al otro dia, en la nacion del fuego*

Jeska: Ya esta listo? -_-  
Blame: Si, estamos listos para partir... ¬¬  
Yang fuu: Adelante señorita Jeska :3 puede subir!  
Jeska: Apartence! *los empuja* preparate avatar (6)

*mientras*

Zoe: *sobre un patortuga gigante* Zafiro, cuanto falta para llegar a alguna parte? muero de hambre! TT_TT  
Zafiro: Espero que no mucho... *mira al patortuga* debe estar cansado...  
Zoe: Pobre Biquoopi! =(  
Zafiro: OHH!! Tierra!! =D  
Zoe: Sii!!! *se abrazan*

*en el puerto*

Aura: *comprando* mm.. creo que me llevo esta.. -_-  
Zafiro: Al fin llegamos! =D  
Zoe: Si... llegamos a... *leyendo un cartel* KAPUTO..?  
Zafiro: Si! al fin termino ese largo viaje! *se abrazan*  
Aura: Zafiro? eres tu? =O  
Zafiro: Aura?? =O Que haces acá?  
Zoe: Aura! =O  
Aura: Zoe?= pero que hacen ustedes aca?? en el polo norte las estan buscando como locos!  
Zafiro: Quee?? pero si... no supiste?  
Aura: Que cosa?  
Zafiro: -_- Pero! ...bueno...es que... pasa que yo soy el nuevo Avatar n.n  
Zoe: Lalala 8)  
Aura: O_O QUE TU QUE?? TUCOMOQUECUANDOERESQUEELNUEVOQUE???  
Zoe y Zafiro: O_o .. que?  
Aura: Eres el nuevo Avatar! =O  
Zafiro: eehh... si!! =D *gritan*

*las tres se abrazan y comienzan a saltar*

Gente: ¬¬... O_o ... -.-

*las tres miran a su alrrededor y se dan cuenta que todos las miran raro*

Aura: Ejem, ejem!! -U.U-

Zafiro: TT_TT *se van caminando rapido* Y que estan diciendo en la tribu?  
Aura: Que te desapareciste con Zoe y jamas volviste!  
Zoe: Es sierto... yo no me despedi de mi hermano =S  
Zafiro y Aura: QUEE??!?! O_o  
Aura: amm.. creo que recuerdo algo de tu hermano! .. xS

*recuerdo de Aura:

Matt: DONDE ESTA MI HERMANA?!?!?!! ... O_ó TUUUUUU???!!?!?  
Aura: Hola Matt! =D .. que pasa? =S  
Matt: *extrangulando a Aura* DONDE ESTA MMMIII HERMANA??!!  
Aura: x_X nohohoh sehehe!!  
Matt: *la suelta* Donde esta mi hermanita! ='( *sale corriendo*

fin del recuerdo de Aura*

Zoe: ._.U Nunca creí que se preocupara tanto por mi...  
Zafiro: y que esperabas? eres su unica familia!  
Zoe: Si pero..  
Aura: PUEDO IR CON USTEDES?? =D  
Zafiro: Quee?? ohh! si, pero que hacias aqui tan lejos de casa?  
Aura: Vine en un barco para comprar coles ¬¬ ... son las favoritas de la abuela -_- *asco* Pero eso no importa!! me quedaré con el dinero e iré con ustedes!! =D Además yo tambien conosco tecnicas de agua control para enseñarle a Zafiro! =D  
Zafiro: Sii!! =D *se abrazan nuevamente las tres*  
Zoe: Ejem.. bueno.. y ahora que hacemos??  
Zafiro: El señor viejecito me dijo que tenía que buscar un maestro tierra que me enseñe!!  
Zoe: Bueno, entonces hagamos lo que dijo el señor viejecito!! =D  
Aura y Zafiro: OK! =)  
Zafiro: Pero primero comamos algo que estoy muerta de hambre!! n.n  
Aura y Zoe: OK! =)  
Aura: Alguien quiere coles? ¬¬ *cara de asco*  
Zafiro y Zoe: O_o.. no..

*en el bosque*

Ten ten: Que siii!! ¬¬  
Ikki: Que nooo!! ¬¬  
Zafiro: Que pasa aquí?? ._.  
Ten ten: QUE TE IMPORTA NIÑATA INTRUSA!!? =  
Zafiro: ...snif...snif! ='(  
Aura: Bueno, hay que ir a buscar al maestro tierra mejor, en vez de prestarle atención a una niña mimada ¬¬  
Ikki: Soy maestro tierra! =)  
Ten ten: SOMOS maestros tierra ¬¬ aunque yo soy claramente mucho mejor que tú! ¬¬  
Ikki: Si .. como no.. como si apenas pudiera levantar arena ¬¬..  
Ten ten: VEN AQUI Y REPITE ESO! =  
Ikki: *levanta una roca con tierra control* Toma esto!  
Zafiro: O.o uuuh!!  
Ten ten: *se defiende con tierra control* JA!  
Zafiro: O.o uhh!! Yo quiero!! ='(  
Ikki: Bah! TE ODIO! ¬¬  
Ten ten: YO TE ODIO MAS!! = *pelean*  
Zoe: emm.. que hacemos? =S  
Aura: emm.. no lo se... .  
Zafiro: NO VIERON ESO? FUE GENIAL!!! ='D

*en la nacion del fuego*

Jeska: Todo listo? ¬¬  
Sheen: No señorita, falta Linne =S  
Jeska: y que esperAN PARA IR A BUSCARLA PAR DE INUTILES?!?!?!!? =  
Yang fuu: Si señorita! *se van*  
Jeska: Y tu que miras? ¬¬  
Blame: nada.. solo veo como tienes atemorisados a los pobres Sheen y Yang fuu...  
Jeska: Que te importa?! ... y buscame algo para refrescarme quieres? ¬¬  
Blame: Si.. como sea... -.-  
Jeska: Grr... detesto a ese Blame.. que se cree? si es solo un sirviente!! ¬¬  
Linne: Jeska!! =D estoy lista!! =D  
Jeska: Perfecto, vamos! (6)


	3. Los Nuevos Compañeros

*en el bosque, serca de un río*

Zafiro: Podrían enseñarme?? =D  
Ikki: pero... tu eres del polo norte.. como aprenderas tierra control??  
Aura: Ella es el Avatar =P  
Ikki y Ten ten: ... O.o o_O  
Ikki: Eso es mentira... lo hemos escuchado un millon de veces...  
Ten ten: De hecho, decimos eso para obtener cosas gratis en las tiendas! ¬¬  
Zoe: Pero es cierto!! ¬¬  
Ikki: Si, claro, como si fueramos tontos....  
Aura: Mejor vamonos, busquemos a alguien que nos crea!  
Zafiro: Pero... =S ... bueno =(  
Ten ten: Eso!! Larguense!! imitadoras de segunda ¬¬  
Zafiro: QUEEE??? COMO TE ATREVES A PONER EN DUDA LO QUE ME DIJO EL SEÑOR VIEJECITO!??! = *levanta un chorrito de agua de un riachuelo con agua control*  
Ikki: pff!! xD .. jajaja, es el peor agua control que he visto, y te haces llamar el avatar? xD  
Jeska: Jajaja, tu? el Avatar? creí que te encontraría pero no tan rapido!  
Zafiro: Quien eres tu?

*llegan Jeska, Blame, Yang fuu y Sheen*

Zoe: Zafiro, creo que deveríamos irnos ... =S  
Jeska: Asi que te llamas Zafiro, eh?  
Aura: Vamonos! *las tres corren*  
Jeska: Niñas tontas!! (6) *crea un muro de fuego que atrapa a las tres*  
Ikki: Por que nos atacan? Hace mucho que termino la guerra!  
Jeska: No para mí! Sheen! Yang fuu! ataquen!  
Sheen y Yang fuu: *bola de fuego*  
Ikki y Ten ten: *se protejen con piedras*  
Ikki: Salgan de aquí... este lugar no es para niñitas!!  
Aura: Vamonos! Zafiro! Zoe!...  
Zafiro: No! ... pelearemos!  
Zoe: *lanza un chorro de agua, Jeska lo esquiva*  
Jeska: Atacalos, Blame!!  
Blame: Pero... -.-  
Jeska: ATACALOS!! =  
Blame: *lanza un rayo a Zoe*  
Zoe: Noo!!! *lo esquiva, pero roza su mano* Ahh!! Mi mano!! ='(  
Aura: Zoe!! =O  
Zafiro: NOOOO!!! *sus ojos comienzan a brillar, lanza enormes trozos de hielo, congelando el agua del río*  
Sheen: O_o ... *lanza fuego, pero son demaciados trozos*  
Jeska: Grr... no pensé que fuera tan peligrosa ¬¬ ... *lanza una llamarada al agua de Zafiro*  
Aura: Zafiro? =S .. que te pasa? ...  
Zafiro: *crea una ola de agua*  
Yang fuu: AAHHH!!! *se ahoga en la ola y cae inconsciente, Zafiro se calma y se desmaya*  
Linne: *apareciendo* Jajaja, lo siento! me quede dormida! =P  
Jeska: ¬¬U  
Linne: Y a quien mataremos hoy? =D  
Sheen: Señorita... =S ...se están escapando... y emmm... Yang fuu.. esta inconsciente...  
Yang fuu: x_x  
Jeska: QUEE???, NO DEJEN QUE ESO OCURRA!! = .. amm.. y a Yang fuu.. amm.. dejalo en el barco ¬¬ ... BUSQUENLOS!!

*mas tarde*

Ikki: *con Zafiro en los brazos* me... pesa... donde la ... dejo?? O_o  
Aura: Como estas Zoe?? =(  
Zoe: Me duele todavía...  
Aura: Con esto se te pasará! =) *cura a Zoe con agua control*  
Zafiro: *despertando* mm.. que me paso? *todavía en los brazos de Ikki*  
Ikki: Te .. desmayaste O_o  
Zafiro: O_o HAYY!! SUELTAME PERVERTIDO!!! *golpea a Ikki*  
Ikki: x_x  
Ten ten: *apareciendo* ya hablé con mi mamá, pueden quedarse en mi casa...

*en casa de Ten ten*

Aura: veo que sigues mal Zoe... =S ... te pondre una venda! =D  
Zoe y Zafiro: NOOO!!! O_O  
Zafiro: Yo se la pongo mejor! n_n *se la pone*  
Ikki: x_x *en el suelo y con un chichon* Me duele!!  
Zafiro: ¬¬ Vasta! no te pegué tan fuerte!  
Ikki: ¬¬  
Zoe: No puedo entender porque esa chica de la nacion del fuego nos ataco! =S  
Ikki: Buscaban al Avatar ._. *larga pausa*  
Aura: Ustedes no nos creyeron ¬¬  
Ten ten: bueno... este... ._.U  
Zoe: Bueno, ya no importa... Zafiro, como pudiste hacer eso?! O_o dijiste que nunca habías hecho agua control!  
Zafiro: Que? pero si cuando yo hice agua control estubo pecimo!! xD  
Ikki: pero despues, cuando nos atacaban! O_o Fue sorprendente!  
Zafiro: No recuerdo nada... solo cuando lastimaron a Zoe...  
Todos: ._.

*mientras*

Jeska: ¬¬ Y?? *sentada en una roca, mientras Linne le sostiene un quitasol*  
Blame: Se escaparon -.-  
Sheen: Lo siento señorita Jeska!!  
Jeska: PEDAZOS DE INUTILES!!! *mira a Linne* mueve ese quitasol mas a la izquierda linda, gracias! n_n  
Blame: Por que no la buscas tu para que veas lo que cuesta ¬¬  
Jeska: Callate... no eres mas que un esclavo... no vuelvas a hablarme en ese tono! ¬¬ ... u.u la proxima vez no seré tan conciderada, habrán consecuencias! ¬¬  
Yang fuu: Amm.. señorita Jesk...  
Jeska: Y tu callate! eres pesimo para el fuego control! ¬¬  
Yang fuu: TT_TT  
Jeska: Vamos Linne, debemos descansar... USTEDES CONSIGUAN TRANSPORTE!! ¬¬

*en la casa de Ten ten*

Zoe: Esto esta muy rico! =D *comiendo*  
Aura: Si! y no son coles! =D  
Mujer: Me alegro que les guste! =)  
Ten ten: Si, está bueno *acerca una fuente con papas al mismo tiempo que Ikki* ¬¬ SUELTALO!  
Ikki: SUELTALO TU ¬¬  
Ten ten: QUIERES PELEA? ¬¬ *se pone de pie*  
Ikki: CLARO QUE SI! *se para*  
Mujer: Claro que no!... *le pone una mano en cada hombro* Sientense, estamos con el Avatar!  
Ikki: ¬¬ Lo siento tia Selenne...  
Ten ten: ¬¬ Idiota...  
Selenne: Vasta! Despertaran a su abuela!  
Zoe: *susurrando* Oye Zafiro, este par parece delincuentes!...  
Zafiro: xP Porque se llevaran tan mal?  
Aura: Quien sabe ¬¬ ... son unos pelmazos... debemos enfocarnos en la tierra control, la verdad es que ellos son buenos...  
Ikki y Ten ten: QUE TANTO SUSURRAN!?!!? ¬¬  
Las tres: Nada!! .. =S ... u.u ... ='(  
Zafiro: No nos golpeen!! ='(  
Ten ten: ¬¬ ... Mama, estas tipas son unas raras ¬¬...  
Selenne: ... Zoe, porque tienes esa venda? que te paso?  
Zoe: Nos atacaron los de la nacion del fuego =(  
Selenne: QUE? =O pero se supone que estamos en un periodo de paz!!  
Abuela: No pude evitar escuchar... asi que estamos en precencia del Avatar? =P Es un honor! *se sienta en la mesa*  
Ikki y Ten ten: Abuela !! =D  
Zafiro, Zoe y Aura: ._.U  
Abuela: Y que hace el joven Avatar aqui?  
Zafiro: Nos encontramos con Ikki y Ten ten en el bosque mientras buscabamos a un maestro tierra, pero nos atacaron unos soldados de la nacion del fuego! =O  
Abuela: Mmm... se me ocurrió una idea, que tal si Ten ten e Ikki viajan con el Avatar y le enseñan tierra control?  
Todos: QUEEEE???!!! O_O  
Selenne: Pero eso es una locura mama!  
Abuela: Claro que no, además, Ikki y Ten ten son unos vagos, no hacen nada en todo el día... y asi arían algo productivo por la comunidad ¬¬ ...  
Ikki y Ten ten: *al mismo tiempo* Que?? ... Yo?? =O Viajar?! =D Con el/ella?! ¬¬ CON ELLAS?? O_o ¬¬ Pero abuela Toph!! =(  
Toph: Si! =D ... ALGUN PROBLEMA!!?!?!!?!?! :  
Todos: TT_TTU no...  
Zafiro: No nos golpee señora! ='(


	4. Los enemigos de la Nación del Fuego

*todos caminando por el bosque, llegan a un lugar plano*

Ten ten: Bien *pone las manos en la cadera* este es un buen lugar para entrenar tierra control... ^^ ...ahora PREPARATE MJWAWJAJW (6)  
Zafiro: No quiero entrenar ahora! ¬¬ ... dejamos a Biquoopi en el puerto ='( ..  
Aura: Tubimos que hacerlo, no nos podía seguir, además la abuela de Ikki y Ten ten lo cuidaran =)  
Ten ten: *la ataca despacio con tierra control*  
Zafiro: que haces?! D: *la esquiva*  
Ten ten: la nacion del fuego no va a esperar a que tu mascota este bien... NI A QUE ENTRENES CUANDO SE TE DE LA GANA! ¬¬  
Ikki: ^^ además, nos llevo un buen tiempo perfeccionar tierra control. Mientras antes, mejor! =P

*En el bosque*

Sheen: *sobre un rino comodo* no es emocionante?!?! :3 con estos animales somos malos profesionales! =D  
Jeska: *Sobre un Grypho en lo alto* admito que estos animales no estan tan mal...Fue un buen trabajo ÔUÓ... por primera vez ¬¬  
Sheen: TuT(U)  
Blame: podrías ser un poco mas amable -_- *sobre otro rino comodo*  
Jeska: el echo de que te hayas criado conmigo no quiere decir que seas importante y MENOS que me puedas hablas asi! ù_ú  
Blame: ='(  
Jeska: no eres mas que un sirviente!! hace mucho que tus padres te dejaron y ya no eres nada ni nadie  
Linne: glup.... =S Jeska... *compartiendo el rino comodo con Yang fuu*  
Blame: creo que no tengo muchas ganas de atacar hoy ='(... me vuelvo a la nación del fuego...*se va en dirección opuesta al grupo*  
Jeska: que haces?? regresa ahora!!!  
Blame: si, como sea...  
Jeska: cuando regreses te cocinare como un huevo frito!! (6) *Blame se aleja y desaparece*

*mientras*

Ten ten: *tierra control* (6)  
Zafiro: Kyaaa! ='( *tira chorritos de agüita y sale corriendo*  
Ikki: Pff!! xD ... Mwajawjawjawawj xD!  
Ten ten: cuantas veces tengo que repetirte?! esto es tierra control! ¬¬  
Zafiro: esta bien _ *lanza un trocito de piedra*  
Ikki: o.o puck! *le llega la piedra en la cabeza* X_x ouch!  
Zoe: wow! eso fue... impresionante.. 8)  
Aura: yo diría... sutil... jeje ^^U  
Zafiro: lo siento muchisimo! D: (agitando brazos) que puedo hacer? TT_TT  
Ikki: Grrr! = *le sale un chichon* ¬¬ *le lanza una enorme roca a Zafiro*  
Zafiro: Waaaa!! ='( *se defiende con un muro de piedra* _  
Aura y Zoe: O_O madre santa...!  
Ten ten: Perfecto! hay que golpear a Ikki mas seguido! =D  
Ikki: Ja.. ja... ¬¬ estupida!  
Zafiro: Lo hice! fue tierra control! =D

*horas después*

Zoe y Aura: u.u u_u Z Z Z ...  
Ten ten: Bien... lo ultimo que veremos hoy es sentir. Usar solo 4 sentidos, aprender a sentir antes de ver.  
Ikki: eso es algo que nos enseño la abuela toph :3  
Ten ten: abuelita! :3 (L)

*Recuerdo de Ikki y Ten ten:

Toph: lo mas importante para la tierra control es aprender a desarrollar los sentidos aparte de la visión. Poder usar el tacto, el sonido y olor para sentir antes que el atacante...  
Ikki y Ten ten: Como abuelita? =O O.o  
Toph: Derechos!! mantengan posturas y coloquense estas vendas en los ojos... *le pasa las vendas* ataquense!  
Ten ten: *corre y hace tierra control pero choca con Ikki* TT_TT  
Ikki: eres una boba! *poniendose de pie* ¬¬  
Ten ten: tarado! ¬¬  
Voz: que pasa aqui? ._.U  
Toph: hola cariño, estamos entrenando...  
Ikki y Ten ten: Abuelo Duque!!... ^O^ *corren a abrazarlo*  
Duque: ñ_ñ *los abraza* ... ¬¬ EL Duque...  
Toph: el entrenamiento aun no termina! a sus lugares holgazanes!

...fin del recuerdo*

Ikki y Ten ten: abuela Toph, abuelo Duque!! ^w^ ^u^  
Zafiro: °-°U...  
Aura y Zoe: =_= nos perdimos de algo?  
Ikki: sintiendo las vibraciones de la tierra tienes que detener todos los ataque que haremos x)  
Zafiro: QUEEE? ó_ò pero eso es... imposible...  
Ikki: mmm... no para mi (A)...(6) me vengaré, muajajajajaja!!!  
Ten ten: lista? *Zafiro se pone la venda*  
Zafiro: no... TT_TT *con la venda puesta*  
Ikki: si esta lista... 1313 uno...  
Ten ten: ...dos... *Ikki y Ten ten usan tierra control, pero despacio*  
Zafiro : TT_TT *con cada mano hace dos muros de tierra control simultáneamente*  
Zoe y Aura: *aplausos* Muy bien!! =D  
Ten ten: mmmh... creo que estamos lanzando ataques muy debiles, no es asi ikki? 1313  
Ikki: cierto Ten ten 1313 ... *Ikki ataca con un remolino de arena. Ten ten con una avalancha*  
Zafiro: Noo!! TT_TT  
Aura: Vasta! =( *defiende a Zafiro con una explosion de agua*  
Ikki: tu no te metas!!! ¬¬  
Aura: como que no me meta?! O  
Ten ten: ¬¬ estas estorbando!  
Ikki: estamos tratando de enseñarle a esta niñata ¬¬  
Zafiro: ô_ôU niñata?? Y_Y

*en otra parte*

Linne: *sosteniendole una sombrilla a Jeska*  
Jeska: ù_ú como tardan!!  
Linne: Yang fuu y Sheen no deben tardar, no creo que Blame haya ido muy lejos =)  
Jeska: Mas vale, porque estoy perdiendo paciencia -.-  
Linne: jeje..^_^U

*con Sheen y Yang fuu*

Yan fuu: valla, hemos caminado mucho! U.U  
Sheen: si, 15 minutos se hacen notar TT_TT  
Yang fuu: sii TT_TT  
Voz: que hacen aqui? ¬¬  
Sheen y Yang fuu: kyaaa!! D:! ù_ú ah..eres tu Blame.. ¬¬  
Blame: ._. si, y que hacen siguiendome? ¬¬  
Yang fuu: la señorita quiere que vuelvas ^^ dice que si te niegas te va a despellejar trozo por trozo... =D  
Blame: -_- pues dile que lo haga, yo no voy a seguir sus estupidas ordenes *se va* ¬¬

*mientras*

Zafiro: *haciendo pesas con rocas* ToT cuantas llevo?  
Ten ten: solo 10000, te faltan 10000 más ...(H)  
Zafiro: T_T... Ikki...  
Ikki: la insoportable tiene razon ^_^ te falta todavía...  
Ten ten: ¬¬ idiota.. *Se escuchan ruidos en unos arbustos*  
Sheen: vamos Blame, ella se enojara con nosotros... ^^U  
Blame: NO! *sale de los arbustos* ¬¬  
Ten ten, Zafiro, Ikki, Aura y Zoe: O_O  
Yang fuu, Blame y Sheen: ._.U  
Zafiro y Zoe: xOx! *empiezan a correr* Dx aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!  
Sheen: genial, con esto la señorita Jeska nos va a adorar =D .... (L)*baba*

*Fantasía de Sheen:

Sheen: *con los del equipo avatar encadenados* =D  
Jeska: excelente, ahora seras mi mano derecha (L).(L) ... (L)v(L) te amo Sheen!  
Sheen: (H) Si.. lo sé! =D

fin de la fantasía*

Zafiro y Zoe: *chocan* x_x cuidado con mi mano!  
Yang fuu: que facil o.o *las comienza a amarrar*  
Aura: esperen! *va a hacer agua control pero Sheen le toma las manos*  
Ikki y ten ten: ò_ô *Crean un muro de tierra*  
Blame: *Lanza un rayo al muro y atrapa a Ikki y a Ten ten* Espero que con estos me deje en paz la loca.. ¬¬ *los suben a todos al rino comodo*

*en la nación del fuego, se abre la puerta de golpe*

Nitram: que es este escandalo? ò.ó  
Mujer: donde esta mi hija?!  
Nitram: crei que lo sabias... ù_u  
Mujer: dicen que la mandaste a buscar al Avatar...  
Nitram: nadie la obligo, Jeska fue porque ella quizo... ¬¬  
Mujer: deja de involucrarla en asuntos peligrosos!  
Nitram: tu no metas tus narices en estos asuntos... ademas, ella hace lo que quiere!! ¬¬  
Mujer: no me hables así! soy como tu madre, Vladd y Jeska son como tu hermanos, entonces como pudiste enviarla a ese tipo de cosas?! ò_ó  
Nitram: es mejor que te vallas, Keyam, sino te sacare por la fuerza u.u  
Keyam: esto no se va a quedar asi... *portazo*  
Mujer: *camino a su habitación* ='( Jeska... ke fue lo que paso? Y_Y  
Nitram: ù.ú que le pasa... su madre todavia no entiende que Jeska no es un angelito..

*recuerdo de Keyam:

Keyam: eres como un angelito! =D  
Jeska: =) nunca voy a hacer nada malo y voy a cuidarte siempre... ^^  
Keyam: lo se, te adoro tesoro! -^_^-  
Jeska: ^^ yo tambien... =D

fin del recuerdo*

Keyam: ='( ... mi pequeña!...

*con Jeska*

Jeska: Estos estupidos! ¬¬ ya no aguanto mas este calor! =  
Sheen: Señorita Jeskaa!! (8) encontramos a Blame, y le trajimos una sorprecita! =D  
Jeska: ya era hora de que llegaran ¬_¬  
Yang fuu: *junto con los prisioneros* Mire! ^^  
Jeska: =O *larga pausa* chicos... suban al barco... hemos logrado nuestro ojetivo =)  
Sheen: y que hacemos con Blame? =(  
Blame: ¬¬  
Jeska: =) tu también sube, Blame... hoy dia estoy de buen humor, asi que... si... creo que te perdono... =)  
Aura, Zoe, Zafiro, Ikki y Ten ten: TT_TT  
Jeska: suban todos al barco! y a ellos ponganlos en el cuarto de abajo!! Yang fuu, vijilalos!!!


	5. Blame

*en el barco, en el cuarto de abajo*

Yang fuu: Si le decimos a Jeska que fue tan fácil atraparlos, después de tanto tiempo buscarlos, nos mataria! xD  
Ikki: *atado* tienes suerte de que esté atado...o si no, estarías muerto ¬¬  
Yang fuu: ^^ de todos modos, el barco esta completamente hecho de metal, tu tierra control no serviría de mucho.  
Ten ten: *atada* Eso es lo que tu crees =D Muawjwjawj!  
Yang fuu: mmm... =S ... bueno, da igual, no podrian hacer mucho! ^^  
Aura: *atada* TE ODIO! ... IDIOTA DE LA NACION DEL FUEGO! =  
Yang fuu: me llamo Yang fuu, por sierto... =)  
Zoe: *atada* te...voy...a...amatar! *se mueve mucho, intentando liberarse de la cuerda* D=  
Yang fuu: pero... =. estas atada, así que no puedes! =D  
Zafiro: *atada* = ME LAS PAGARAS! ... te haré papilla ¬¬  
Yang fuu: *comiendo* pero... tu estas alla, atada...y yo estoy aquí, libre! ^_^ Oh! =O es la hora del cambio de turno! así que los dejo con Blame =D nos vemos! ... los quiero! *-*  
Ten ten: ENFERMO ... ¬¬  
Blame: *entrando* es mi turno, Yang fuu...  
Yang fuu: Lo sé...te dejo con mis amigos! =) *se va*  
Blame: Amm...hola ^.^U ... *larga pausa* ... -_-  
Ikki, Zoe, Zafiro, Aura y Ten ten: ¬¬  
Blame: TT_TT ...

*con Jeska*

Jeska: *sentada con un abanico* -.- ... que? que miras?!  
Sheen: Es que... amm... señorita...? -^.^-U  
Jeska: si viniste a balbusear mejor desaparece de mi vista, estoy ocupada ¬¬  
Sheen: no...es que... estaba pensando que...si...podría acenderme por capturar al Avatar...  
Jeska: O_o|ll ... xD este...emm... mira Sheen *le toca el hombro* si quisiera un puesto para tí, serías mi mascota, pero creo que hasta un gusano lo haría mejor! ^^  
Sheen: TT_TT snif snif!...  
Jeska: ahora...VETE!! = ...y cierra la puerta despues de irte! ^.^ ... escoria... ¬¬  
Sheen: *se va* =D no me rendiré!  
Linne: *con un royo de papel igenico en el zapato* la la la la la la! (8) ^^  
Jeska: emm... =S ... Linne?  
Linne: que pasa Jeska? =)  
Jeska: mm...nada, no importa querida... menos mal terminamos el trabajo rapido... 3)  
Linne: Si...menos mal...igual lo pasamos muy bien! y conseguimos animalitos! =3  
Jeska: Si...eso estubo bien... 8)  
Linne: vamos a la planta alta a tomar el sol? ;)  
Jeska: de acuerdo...

*en el cuarto de abajo*

Blame: ... ._. ...bueno...y mm... tienen hambre?  
Ikki: = si... no comemos hace como doce horas! ¬¬  
Blame: ... ._. ...amm...bueno...y mm... quieren que les traiga algo?  
Zoe: conociendo a la nacion del fuego deve estar envenenada ¬¬  
Blame: ._.U bueno...emm...voy al baño! *sale*  
Zafiro: Lo detesto!, detesto a todos los de la nacion del fuego! ...  
Ten ten: no se... igual...él está tratando de ser bueno con nosotros...  
Ikki: Quee??? = te PROHÍVO que hables bien de...ÉL ¬¬  
Aura: Concuerdo con Ten ten, está ciendo amable...  
Zoe: bueno pero... quieres que seamos simpaticos con él? ...de todos modos, él fue el que nos capturo y me quemó la mano! ... =(  
Ten ten: Si, pero él no tiene la culpa, esa niña es la mala de la pelicula ¬¬  
Ikki: claro, por eso tenemos que ser buenos con todos? ...por que esa niña también deve tener un superior, no?! ¬¬ *blame regresa*  
Blame: bueno, sé que no quisieron comida, pero yo igual les traje ^^U ... -_-U  
Ikki: Y COMO DIABLOS QUIERES QUE COMAMOS SIN MANOS?! ¬¬  
Blame: =( ...  
Ikki: Genial! no tienes idea, verdad? o que piensas darnos tu comida?...imbecil ¬¬  
Ten ten: Dejalo ya!! ¬¬ eres insoportable! solo trata de ayudar!  
Ikki: Claro, y con eso tendra la conciencia tranquila?? aah, claro, tienes razón! demosle un aplauso!! D= aah, es verdad, no podemos, ESTAMOS ATADOS, y por SU culpa ¬¬  
Ten ten: IKKI!!! = haber si asi te callas! *le muerde el hombro* ¬¬  
Ikki: ahh!! DX me dolío! ¬¬ *mira a Blame con odio* )=  
Blame: *también lo mira con odio* ¬¬  
Zoe: u.u ... de todos modos, nos darias comida por favor? =)  
Ikki: O_o AHORA TU? ... PERO SI TE QUEMO!! Bah!... hagan lo que quieran! no me interesa ver como les lava el cerebro ¬¬  
Ten ten: exagerado ¬¬ ...  
Blame: *se arrodilla al frente de Zoe* ...habre la boca ^^  
Zoe: ^O^aaa! mmm... gracias!  
Blame: *le estira la mano a Ten ten* -^_^-  
Ten ten: -^.^- ...  
Ikki: ¬¬ ... $%#$!!  
Zafiro: ^_^ *comiendo* está muy rico!  
Aura: *comiendo* si, no esta mal! ^^  
Ten ten: lo has cocinado tu? =O  
Blame: Si, pero lo hice muy rapido =P  
Zoe: me gusta! =)  
Aura: está un poco helado =S  
Blame: *crea una pequeña llama con fuego control*  
Ikki: =| les digue que no había que confiar en él!! VEN?? ahora planea hacernos daños con su estúpido fuego control! ¬¬  
Blame: No, no! yo quería calentar la comida... =/  
Ikki: Alejate de ellas! les habras lavado el cerebro, pero no dejaré que les hagas daño!  
Blame: = ya te dije que no es mi intención hacerles daño!  
Ikki: Como que no? maldito chico llamas!  
Blame: Cual es tu problema!?  
Ikki: MI PROBLEMA?!?!!?! ... cual es TÚ problema ¬¬  
Zoe, Zafiro, Ten ten y Aura: -_- ... -.- ... u_u zZZ  
Ikki: Te odio, a ti y a tus estupidos amigos! ¬¬  
Blame: el estúpido eres tu! todo este rato he tratado de ser amable! ¬¬  
Ikki: Oh! ...gracias por encerrarnos, amarrarnos y luego tener un corazon tan bueno como para darnos comida!! ¬¬  
Blame: ¬_¬"

*después de 20 minutos*

Ten ten: ya termino el primer round? -.-  
Zafiro: puedo preguntarle algo señor? =D  
Blame: señor? pero si tengo... ...da igual, dime...  
Zafiro: nos van a pasar a dejar a nuestras casas? es que creo que vamos por otro camino ^-^U  
Ten ten: O_o ... -_-U *suspiro*  
Ikki: ERES TARADA?? ESTAMOS PRICIONEROS!! ¬¬ dónde has oído que a los pricioneros los devuelvan a casa?  
Ten ten: deja de fastidiarla! ella no tiene la culpa ¬¬  
Blame: ...vamos a la nación del fuego a ver al... u.u  
Ikki: Genial, vamos a ver al señor del fuego ¬¬  
Zafiro: y es amable? =O  
Ikki: u_u ... no ¬¬ ... claro que no es amable...

*con jeska y linne, tomando sol*

Jeska: *en bikini* -_- ... Linne, la campana...  
Linne: ^u^ *toca la campana*  
Sheen y Yang fuu: *aparecen corriendo* SI?? =O  
Jeska: traigannos agua helada!! ¬¬  
Sheen y Yang fuu: glup! *nerviosos*  
Linne: =o que les pasa?  
Jeska: Idiotas! el agua! ¬¬  
Sheen y Yang fuu: Sii! =|  
Jeska: llegando a casa le pediré a Nitram que me asigne a un trío mas útil! u.ú  
Linne: =D y crees que podrá darnos animalitos?! -^u^-

*en la noche*

Aura: mi espalda!! -_-  
Zoe: estoy incomoda! no puedo dormir!  
Zafiro: extraño estar acostada en los sacos!  
Blame: *apareciendo con almohadas* tomen!  
Ikki: ¬¬ genial!, la pondré bajo mi cabeza con mis poderes mentales! ¬¬  
Zafiro: *.* tienes poderes mentales?  
Aura: -_- ...  
Blame: Yo se las acomodo, chicas! =) *se las acomoda* toma la tuya, idiota! ¬¬ *se la tira en la cara a Ikki*  
Ikki: = GRACIAS... ¬¬ que amable!  
Zafiro: Ikki tiene razon! eres muy amable =3 ojalá todos los chicos malos fueran como tu! =)  
Ikki: Estaba siendo sarcastico ¬¬  
Blame: ¬¬... bueno, me voy para que descancen...  
las cuatro: chao Blame, y gracias! ^^ *Blame se va*  
Ikki: Payaso... ¬¬... muero de hambre!! TT_TT

*al dia siguiente*

Jeska: ...falta muy poco para llegar... =) preciento que este será un MUY buen día... ^^  
Linne: ... ^^ que bueno verte alegre Jeska!  
Jeska: SHEEN...YANG FUU!! PEDASO DE INUTILES, DONDE ESTA NUESTRO DESAYUNO!!?? =  
Sheen: en seguida va mi amor!! ^^  
Jeska: ._.U ... = ...que...fue...lo QUE DIJISTE?!?!!?  
Sheen: nada señorita!

*en el cuarto de abajo*

Blame: Despierten, pronto llegaremos... les traje el desayuno ^^  
Zafiro: =.= Que sueño...  
Aura: pronto LLEGAREMOS?! O.O que vamos a hacer, Zafiro?!  
Zafiro: ^O^ aamm.. aamm.. quiero comer!! =D  
Zoe: ._. tu deberías ser la mas preocupada, Zafiro, y veo que no te importa...  
Ten ten: despues de todo...el señor del fuego te aniquilará...=)  
Zafiro: QUE?? o_O NO!... yo no quiero morirme tan joven y hermoza! ='(  
Blame: -_-U ...bueno.. mm... van a comer??  
Ikki: puedes llevarte esa cochinada, nosotros no tenemos hambre.. ¬¬ ... *le suena el estomago* ... ._.U  
Ten ten: Ikki, deja tu orgullo de lado y come algo!  
Zoe: mueres de hambre!!  
Ikki: Lo se!! TT_TT pero no dejare que ESE me dé comida en la boca ¬¬...  
Blame: descuida, no pretendía hacerlo! ¬¬  
Zafiro: señor.. por favor, saquenos la cuerda, solo para comer? *.*  
Blame: =S ... esta bien...solo para comer...  
Ikki: 1313... *blame le saca la cuerda a todos*  
Zoe, Aura y Zafiro: Sii! =D  
Ikki: *usa tierra control y captura las manos de Blame*  
Blame: D=  
Zoe: de donde sacaste tierra?! =O  
Ikki: en aquella caja, esta llena de carbón... Ten ten, que esperas? sacanos de aquí!  
Ten ten: pero... =S  
Ikki: HASLO! =(  
Ten ten: *mira a blame* ...pero lo meteremos en problemas!  
Ikki: NO ME IMPORTA! ... *Blame no deja de mirar a Ikki con odio, las chicas cruzan miradas entre ellas, Ten ten llora*  
Zoe: Ten ten... =(  
Ikki: APURATE! D=  
Ten ten: u.u, *crea un orificio en la pared metalica del barco con metal control y se tirar todos al mar*  
Jeska: *corriendo hacia la puerta* Que fue ese ruido? Blame! que esta pasan... *ve el orificio en la pared* =O ... no...

*en el mar*

Zafiro: glup glup glup! ZOE, AURA? ...IKKI... TEN TEN?! =O  
Ikki: *sobre una caja* por aqui!!! *una ola lo tira con fuerza*  
Zafiro: DONDE?! ...glup glup glup...  
Aura: *en una balsa de hielo con Zoe y Ten ten* Zafiro!!! DONDE ESTAS?!!?  
Zafiro: AQUÍ!! *sube a la balsa*  
Ikki: ESTOY AQUI!!! . *también sube a la balsa*  
Zoe: Uff! estan todos bien??  
Zafiro: si...  
Aura: si... pero... *mira a Ten ten* =(  
Ten ten: *sigue llorando* ='( él confió en nosotros... confió! .. y lo traicionamos... él solo quería ayudar! ='(  
Ikki: pero Ten ten, él era malo y nosotros... *es interrumpido*  
Ten ten: TU NO ME HALBES!!! ='  
Ikki: Bah! ... quien te necesita ¬¬...  
Zafiro: No peleen!! ^.^U  
Ten ten: ya no me importa... *se va a un extremo de la balsa, Ikki se va a la otra dirección*  
Zafiro: bueno...y...hacia donde vamos?! =S  
Zoe: ... ._.U no tengo idea...  
Aura: el barco se fue hacia allá, si queremos ir al reino tierra tenemos que ir para allá! =O  
Zafiro: hacia allá iremos entonces! =)  
Ten ten: CLARO QUE NO!! =  
Todos: =O!


	6. Peleas, peleas y más peleas

*En la nación del fuego*

Jeska: Aún no comprendo como se te escaparon esos idiotas.. =  
Blame: ya te dije, me tomaron por sorpresa.  
Jeska: es la peor excusa que he escuchado...después de las excusas que usa Sheen para invitarme a salir, claro ... u.ú  
Sheen: ejem...cof cof... -u.U-  
Blame: yo ya te expliqué, no tuve la culpa... =(  
Jeska: eres un inútil, un tarado, hasta Yang fuu pudo haber hecho ese trabajo... = *Blame mira a Yang fuu*  
Yang fuu: Hola! =D  
Jeska: De verdad, no sirves para nada, eres una escoria, un discapacitado mental, y no pierdas el tiempo en tener metas que no conseguirás nada en tu patetica vida. Eres de esas basuras que lo único que hacen es retrasar al grupo...sin ofender, Linne.  
Linne: dijiste algo, Jeska? =)  
Jeska: Como sea, el punto es que ya no me sirves, no quiero tener fracasados en mi equipo. Me fallaste Blame, a mí y a la nación. No eres digno de considerarte parte de la nación del fuego. Deberías ir a vivir solo en una isla desierta y crear tu propia nación; "la nación de los perdedores" en la que, claro, serías el único integrante...eso es lo que te pereces. =)  
Blame: Cállate! =  
Jeska: No Blame, no me calles, que falta de respeto. Yo sé que tu no quieres escuchar esto por que ya lo sabes...Sabes que eres un inservible, de hecho, es por eso que te dejaron tus padres...Bueno, ya sabes la verdad, nunca te quisieron, no hay nadie quien te estime, ni mi madre, que te crió desde pequeño, ni Nitram...tu juras que eres su amigo? por favor! No me hagas reír, tu no tienes amigos, no soportarías tenerlos, estás tan acostumbrado a que te traten como basura que te has transformado en eso, una tonta basura...De verdad, que pena ser tu...No me hagas perder el tiempo y andate...Sheen, podrías traerme un refresco? estoy muerta de calor! ^_^  
Sheen: Si...señorita Jeska.. =S  
Blame ='( ...  
Jeska: Sigues aquí estúpido??...Veo que no te importa malgastar mi tiempo...que triste...  
Blame: ='  
Jeska: No me mires así, Blame, es de mala educación...aunque bueno, en realidad sé que te puedo pedir mucho con respecto a ese tema...Considerando que fuiste un esclavo toda tu infancia porque, bueno, ya sabes, lo de tus padres y tu incompetencia. Ja! espero que la verdad no sea tan peligrosa para ti...o que? ... da igual, ya te lo dije todo...tu vida es un fracaso, tu eres una basura, tus padres unos desgraciados, y para que hablar de tu honor! jajaja! que patético!  
Blame: *crea un rayo* ='|  
Jeska: que harás? me atacarás?...será divertido...=D *crea una llamarada y se la lanza a Blame, al mismo tiempo, él tira su rayo*  
Blame: D= *su rayo traspasa el fuego de Jeska y se dirige hacia ella velozmente*  
Linne: Jeska, no! =O  
Jeska: Tranquila, Linne... *frena el rayo y lo atrapa con sus dedos* veamos, que haré con este rayo? ahh... ya se; demosle el "fin" a la penosa vida de Blame... jajaj *Lanza el rayo en dirección a Blame*  
Blame: Grr...! = *crea un muro de fuego azul que traspasa el rayo, seguido de esto lanza una enorme cantidad de fuego de sus manos*  
Jeska: ...noo!... == *el fuego se dirige hacia ella rapidamente*  
Sheen: Blame, detente! =( *defiende a Jeska, lanzando fuego. Ambos fuegos chocan*  
Blame: ='( yo me largo...¬¬ *se va*  
Jeska: ... Blame, me las pagarás... =

*en el mar*

Aura: mm... =S que ocurre Ten ten? no quieres ir al reino tierra?  
Ten ten: es que creo que deveríamos ir a disculparnos con el chico llamas... ='(  
Ikki: Quee?? ahora si te volviste loca... COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?!!? nos iremos a la tranquilidad del REINO TIERRA ¬¬  
Ten ten: no, no iré...yo iré a buscar a ese chico...su nombre era...Blame -^.^-  
Aura: así es, Yang fuu lo dijo...  
Zoe: Yo también me sentí culpable por dejar a Blame solo...a pesar de que me halla quemado la mano, es buena persona... =)  
Aura: mm.. Zafiro, que opinas tu?  
Zafiro: el señor fue muy bueno y no se merecía lo que le hicimos! =(  
Ikki: Genial...búsquenlo entonces, únanlo al grupo para que le enseñe fuego control a Zafiro...no me importa, yo viajaré solo y volveré a casa... ¬¬  
Zafiro: =O ES SIERTO! EL ME PUEDE ENSEÑAR! =D  
Ikki: -_- ...yo me largo...  
Aura: Como te irás si estamos en una balsa? ^^U  
Ikki: -_- ...no quiero hablar de eso... ¬¬  
Zafiro: Ahh...eso me recuerda! *saca un pito en forma de bisonte*  
Aura: y eso? =O  
Zafiro: Me lo dio mi abuela, dijo que le pertenecía a mi abuelo =)... sirve para llamar a los animales *lo toca*  
Zoe: ...no suena casi nada ... -.-U  
Zafiro: ..=O ... yo quería a Biquoopi...  
Ikki: Da igual...cuando lleguemos al REINO TIERRA me iré... ¬¬  
Ten ten: ¬¬ ejem, Creo que iremos primero a la NACIÓN DEL FUEGO.. no es cierto chicas?  
Zoe: No nos metan a nosotras en sus peleas... ._.U *Ten ten e Ikki se miran con cara de odio*  
Aura: Miren! =O el patortuga! *llega Biquoopi*  
Zafiro: SIII!!! =D *suben todos al patortuga, menos Ikki*  
Zoe: Que esperas Ikki? sube!  
Ikki: Yo no iré a la nación del fuego a arriesgar mi vida por un idiota a quien odio.. ¬¬  
Aura: Sube de una vez! tu no puedes quedarte aquí!  
Ikki: Claro que no, me iré al reino tierra ¬¬  
Ten ten: = sabes que la abuela no te perdonaría que fueras a casa sin mí...  
Ikki: no he dicho que iré a casa... 8)  
Ten ten: TE ODIO!  
Zafiro: No te vallas Ikki, por favor! ='(  
Ikki: Ya es tarde... ='( *Ikki se queda en la balsa, mirando hacia otro lado*  
Ten ten: Bueno, nosotras nos vamos!  
Ikki: Como quieras...!  
Ten ten: Como sea! ya podemos irnos...  
Zafiro: pero...! =(  
Ten ten: Vamos!  
Ikki: Vallan!  
Zoe: Bueno =( *Zoe impulsa la balsa de Ikki con agua control. Mientras se aleja, las chicas lo miran preocupadas*

*En el bosque de la nación del fuego*

Blame: ='( que se cree Jeska, hablando así de mis padres...Que mala es..como pudo decir todo eso, todas esas mentiras...solo por...  
En que estaba pensando cuando liberé a ese idiota?!, si lo vuelvo a ver lo mataré! = Lo hubiese hecho en ese momento si no fuera por... -'.'- esas niñas eran muy buenas conmigo...no como Jeska! ¬¬ pero ya nada será así... Nunca más recibiré otra orden de Jeska!... *se escucha un ruido en los matorrales* Quien anda allí?!  
Vieja: mmm...De donde sacaste esa llave??  
Blame: Que pasa con ella?! Quien es usted!? =S  
Vieja: Jajaja, eres justamente la persona con la quien más quería conversar... ^^  
Blame: De que?!...yo no la conozco!  
Vieja: ...eso es lo que tu crees... =)


	7. La charla

*en el bosque*

Blame: quien eres?  
Viejecita: ...mi nombre es Mai...  
Blame: ...creo que no te conozco.  
Mai: asi que no te han contado nada sobre mí? o quizas se te olvidó? ...Dime una cosa, hace cuantos años murieron tus padres?  
Blame: Cuando yo tenia 1 año. =(  
Mai: mm...y como murieron??  
Blame: no estoy seguro, la verdad no me han contado nunca...  
Mai: si.. lo sospeché ¬¬  
Blame: y porqué tantas preguntas sobre mis padres?  
Mai: verás, yo soy tu abuela ^_^  
Blame: que??? O_o pero...!  
Mai: no digas nada *lo abraza* te he buscado para contarte lo que en realidad pasó...y quienes eran tus padres.  
Blame: =O quiero saberlo todo!  
Mai: conoces a Azula?  
Blame: una señora, forma parte de la realeza, aunque nunca ha sido señor del fuego, es la principal sabia del fuego en el templo de Roku.  
Mai: correcto, también es la abuela de tu amigo Nitram.  
Blame: así es, es la abuela del señor del fuego Nitram.  
Mai: pff, tu crees que dejarían gobernar a un adolescente? es una marioneta! Azula lo controla todo!  
Blame: =O y qué tiene que ver ella conmigo?  
Mai: en realidad, mucho, de hecho es tu tía abuela ^^U  
Blame: O_oU *larga pausa*  
Mai: Blame, tu conoces los anteriores señores del fuego??  
Blame: mmm, Zuko gobernó por 35 años, fué el señor del fuego mas joven de la historia, después de Zuko estubo su hijo, Blaze, que solo gobernó 6 años porque murió en un accidente, luego hubieron doce años en los que la nación del fuego estubo sin ni un señor del fuego, y fué liderada por los sabios del fuego, y hace exactamente un año Nitram pasó al poder.  
Mai: muy bien, Blame, que inteligente eres =)  
Blame: -^^- Jejej, es que he escuchado muchas veces esa historia.  
Mai: ...dime, Blame, sabías que Zuko y Blaze murieron el mismo año?  
Blame: =O la verdad, nunca había asociado esas dos muertes  
Mai: nadie lo hace u.u grave error...  
Blame: pero, como murió Blaze en realidad? y porqué tendría que ver con la muerte de Zuko?  
Mai: yo te contaré toda la historia...hace muchos años, la nación del fuego quizo expandir su imperio y el mundo entró en una gran guerra...El señor del fuego Ozai era un malvado, y cuando Zuko, su hijo, protestó en una junta de guerra, lo retó a duelo, y tras su victoria lo desterró y le dijo que solo podía volver si capturaba al Avatar, que, en ese tiempo, estaba perdido de hace mas de 100 años! La verdadera intención de Ozai era enviar a Zuko a hacer un acto imposible, para que nunca mas volviese, pero cuando se enteró que el avatar realmente había vuelto, manda a su hija meno, Azula, a buscarlo.  
Blame: esa historia ya la conozco ^^U  
Mai: esta es solo una introducción a la verdadera historia, Blame.  
Blame: =|  
Mai: bueno, luego de cientos de enfrentamientos, Zuko decide tomar el buen camino, unirse al equipo del avatar y enseñarle fuego control.  
Blame: mm... =S  
Mai: el día de la llegada del cometa Sozin, ocurrieron dos grandes batallas, Azula contra Zuko, y el Avatar contra el señor del fuego Ozai. El avatar destrozó al señor del fuego, y le quitó el fuego control permanentemente, Zuko también salió victorioso en su batalla, y así se convirtió en el nuevo señor del fuego y junto al avatar finalizaron la guerra. Ozai fue encarcelado, pero Azula logró uír...  
Blame: Que?? O_o  
Mai: así es -_- .. después de un tiempo, Azula volvio a la nación del fuego, y aquí conoció a Mike, tubieron un hijo y se casaron. Zuko también se casó y tubo un hijo llamado Blaze. Él se llebaba muy bien con el hijo de Azula, Itam. Una amistad común entre primos. Al contrario de sus padres, ya que después de todo lo que pasó, Zuko y Azula terminaron odiandose.  
Blame: eso está claro -_-U y que paso después!? =O  
Mai: después de un tiempo, tanto Blaze como Itam se casaron, y cada uno tubo un hijo con su pareja. Nitram, el hijo de Lían e Itam era de caracter vastante explosivo y algo ambisioso, aunque no tanto como su abuela ^^U... En cambio, Lamme, el hijo de Shiroi y Blaze era muy tranquilo y amable, conciderado y amoroso. =) En el momento en que Zuko deja el trono para otorgarselo a Blaze, Azula comienza a preocuparse.  
Blame: grr... comienzo a detestar a Azula. =  
Mai: y eso no es nada... Azula, un día remoto desapareció...al dia siguiente, Zuko había muerto ='( Azula lo mató!  
Blame: Queee??!? =O  
Mai: tal como oyes, Azula mato a su propio hermano.  
Blame: y con qué motivo?!  
Mai: Azula quería pertenecer al poder, y por eso mismo, otro día Blaze había muerto...Cuando lo fueron a ver a su cuarto, estaba muerto... =(  
Blame: O_o  
Mai: pero esa vez Azula no había pasado desapersivida, muchas personas desconfiamos de ella...y la buscamos, pero ella no aparecía. Un día, Azula invitó a sus familiares a una pequeña reunión para ver quién sería el nuevo señor del fuego. Ellos pensaron "esta será la mejor oportunidad para atraparla". Nunca pensaron que Azula ya lo tenía todo fríamente calculado...

*Recuerdo de Mai...

Azula: que bueno que estén todos aquí. En momentos malos la familia devería estar reunida. =) Mike querido...Shiroi!, linda lamento tanto lo de Blaze...viniste con tu hijo también! como estás Lamme?  
Lamme: hola, tia Azula... *temerozo* =)  
Azula: Lían, Itam, ustedes también! ^^ mm... O_o ...me parece que falta... ¬¬ Donde está?!?  
Shiroi: no pudo venir... =)  
Azula: rayos ¬¬ ..en fin.. los llamé para hablar sobre, bueno, ya saben, todo lo que ha pasado...  
Shiroi: Para de una vez! ya sabemos que tu tubiste que ver con las muertes ocurridas! =  
Azula: O.o yo? debes estar loca...como pudiste pensar eso  
Mike: Azula, yo te amo! pero lo que hiciste no tiene nombre! ='(  
Lamme: *lanza un poco de fuego a Azula, ella lo esquiba* =(  
Azula: Pero porque? =. yo no meresco esto...ustedes si =D *lanza rayos para todas las direcciones, esto incendia la casa. Azula sale por la ventana*  
Shiroi: NO!! ='( *se quema*

*mas tarde, en el palacio del señor del fuego*

Azula: Quiero que la encuentren y la encierren! ella mató a Zuko y al señor del fuego! ='(  
Soldados: Si señora! *salen*  
Azula: Excelente...ya nadie podrá detenerme =)

...fin del recuerdo de Mai*

Mai: ='( todos murieron en ese incendio...y Azula culpó a la esposa de Zuko.  
Blame: O.o no lo puedo creer...esa tipa está loca. Mató a su esposo, a su hijo...!  
Mai: y no se arrepiente de nada...su objetivo era matarlos a todos para que ella fuese el futuro señor del fuego...el unico que vivía sería nitram, su nieto, un adolescente facil de manipular. Pero hubo un detalle, la ultima salvación.  
Blame: Que es?  
Mai: Shiroi y Blaze tubieron un hijo antes de morirse, un hijo muy parecido a su hermano mayor, pero mas inteligente. Ese niño eres tu blame =)  
Blame: O_o *pausa larga* QUE?!  
Mai: así es ^^  
Blame: Pero... ='( mis padres... *Blame llora en los brazos de Mai, como un niño, Mai lo acaricia*  
Mai: Sé que es duro para tí, recivir esta noticia de golpe, de una señora que no conoces...Pero por favor creeme, tu deverías saber esto de hace mucho, pero no te podía contactar.  
Blame: ='( si te creo...  
Mai: ^^ *larga pausa* yo era la esposa de Zuko.  
Blame: entonces..yo soy parte de la realeza de la nación del fuego?  
Mai: no solo eso, eres el principe, el verdadero heredero del trono. Pero escucha, no puedes decirle esto a nadie...nadie lo puede saber.  
Blame: pero.. y Nitram?  
Mai: Nitram no es hijo de algún señor del fuego, así que no puede gobernar, Azula siempre lo está vigilando, a pesar de que Nitram fué a vivir con Jeska...  
Blame: pero Jeska... no es de la realeza?  
Mai: en realidad no, por que es por parte de mi familia, no la de Zuko... Nitram no tenía familia, y Keyam se encargo de darle un hogar, igual que lo hizo contigo, Blame =)  
Blame: yo nunca fui tratado bien, yo era un esclavo ¬¬  
Mai: O_o|ll ...bueno, jeje, quizas no quería que los otros se dieran cuenta que formas parte de la realeza..  
Blame: que quieres decir?  
Mai: Blame, Keyam siempre supo la verdad, la muerte de tus padres y tios, el trabajo sucio de Azula, y Jeska tambien ... ^^U  
Blame: =  
Mai: Azula confiaba mucho en Keyam y le contó todo, pero descuida, Azula no sabe nada sobre tí. Keyam solo quiere protegerte.  
Blame: y Jeska? ='(  
Mai: La verdad es que Azula controla a Jeska para que permita controlar todos los movimientos de Nitram...  
Blame: la odio! =  
Mai: jejej =) bueno, creo que ya no hay nada mas que converzar...me iré...  
Blame: que?, me dejarás? =(  
Mai: tengo que irme, soy una fujitiva, pero descuida, nos volveremos a ver... *se abrazan. Mai se va saltando arboles*  
Blame: ...le enseñaré fuego control al avatar, al igual que mi abuelo! *sale corriendo hacia el puerto*

*en el puerto destruido*

Aura: al fin llegamos!! =)  
Zoe: si.. que cansancio!  
Zafiro: estoy muerta! x_x  
Ten ten: vamos! busquemos a Blame!  
Zoe: por que nos quedamos en este puerto tan feo?  
Ten ten: porque nadie nos puede ver, este puerto esta avandonado. Uff, creo que es muy tarde para empesar a buscar. Durmamos, partimos en la mañana.


	8. Buscando a Blame

*en el reino tierra*

Ikki: *mojado, en la playa* =.= ...zZZ... *un pajaro le caga la cara XD* O_o *se despierta* Aaah..que asco!! ¬¬ *se limpia* haamm...que hora será? ...estoy todo mojado! y tengo hambre u.u ..estupidas niñas, me dejaron solo! ¬¬ ...solo por ese...idiota...la proxima vez que lo vea lo mataré! *camina por la playa* mm...a quien engaño! u_u todo esto fue mi culpa! y la de ese IDIOTA! = *se escuchan unos ruidos entre los arbustos* O_o que será eso? ...será algo peligroso? ...pff, que bajo he caido, estoy hablando solo!! -_- .. pero no me importa! *se escucha otro ruido* ya me esta preocupando ese ruido... =S *sale una cría de león alce dientes de sable entre los arbustos* O_o .. uu, me asusté! *seguido de un oso pato* O_o AAAAAHHH!!!!  
Oso pato: GRRROOOAAAAARRRRR!!! =O  
Ikki: Waaaa!! que hago, que hago!! aaah... odio los malditos oso patos!! ='(  
Cría: ='( uff uff!! *corriendo y escapandose del oso pato*  
Ikki: pobre leon alce dientes de sable!! tengo que detener esto! =( *con tierra control crea un enorme agujero en la tierra, el oso pato cae*  
Cría: ^^ Uufff! *corre hacia Ikki, agradecido*  
Ikki: jaja *lo abraza y lo toma* que lindo es! me quedaré contigo y te cuidare! =D

*en el viejo puerto de la nación del fuego*

Ten ten: *grita* DESPIERTEN!!!! =O  
Zafiro: O_o! *despertando* aahh!!  
Aura: ^o^U *bostezo* que pasa?!  
Zoe: u_ú! tengo sueño! quiero seguir durmiendo!! ¬¬ ... u.u  
Ten ten: tenemos que buscar a Blame!  
Zoe: ODIO QUE ME DESPIERTEN!! = .... quiero dormir! UvU zZZ  
Ten ten: ._. ... = *con tierra control, levanta la bolsa de dormir de Zoe y la saca volando*  
Zoe: O_o aaaahh!!!  
Zafiro y Aura: O_o|ll ...  
Ten ten: ya estas despierta, sigamos! ^^  
Zoe: ahhh!!! ESTAS LOCA!!! muerete!  
Ten ten: Muerete tu ¬¬ ... a ver si resusitas con mejor caracter!  
Zoe: Lo mismo digo, mas retorcida no puedes ser!! =o  
Ten ten: Quieres pelea?!  
Zoe: = ... ¬¬ ...^_^ nop, ya se me paso el enojo *ordena su bolsa de dormir* la,la,la U_U  
Zafiro: y como haremos para preguntar por él sin que no nos vean?  
Todas: *pensando* =S  
Ten ten: no importa, buscaremos así nada mas...

*Con Jeska, en la nación del fuego*

Jeska: Avisenle a todos que busquen a ese mal agradecido de Blame por todos los rincones del mundo y que me lo TRAIGAN!! ¬¬  
Yang fuu: y si se escapa? =O  
Jeska: ¬¬ si se les escapa les golpeare tanto el trasero que NO PODRAN SENTARSE EN MESES!!!! =  
Yang fuu y Sheen: si señorita Jeska... =(  
Sheen: pero...usted va a golpearme?? =D  
Jeska: O_o .. -_- .. fuera de MI VISTA!!!! ¬¬ Linne: *corriendo* Jeska, mira los nuevos perfumes para tela! *¬* estoy tan feliz de estar en casa!! =D  
Jeska: si.. -_- ...sabes donde esta Nitram?  
Linne: si, al parecer estaba desayunando con tu queridisima y adorable madre =D  
Jeska: lo que me faltaba! la señora metiendo sus narices! ¬¬

*en el comedor*

Keyam: tu sabes como llego mi pequeña? =O  
Nitram: supongo que bien...estubo maldiciendo toda la noche porque el avatar se le escapo ¬¬ eso es mas trabajo para ella! *se abre la puerta, Nitram voltea y ve a Jeska* hablando de ella... Keyam: *va corriendo a abrazar a Jeska* =D cariño!! =D  
Jeska: *resistiendose* Vasta! ¬¬ alejate, no es momento de cursilerías...debo hablar con Nitram...  
Nitram: de que...? ¬¬ ahora que pasa...  
Jeska: pasa que Blame nos traicionó a tí, a mi, y a toda la nación del fuego. Fue él quien dejo escapar al avatar ... ¬¬  
Nitram: QUE?? =O  
Jeska: Mandé a los soldados a buscarlo y di ordenes de encarcelarlo...  
Keyam: Jeska no puede hacer eso! Blame, al igual que Nitram, es como tu hermano! =O  
Jeska: no te metas, hace mucho que dejó de importarme tu opinión... ¬¬ ve a regalonear con Vladd, si quieres tanto a tus hijos ¬¬  
Keyam: ='( .. *llora y se va*

*con las chicas*

Ten ten: Bien, Zoe y yo iremos al pueblo a buscarlo, ustedes busquenlo cerca de la costa, nos juntaremos en el campamento al anochecer!  
todas: sii! ^_^

*mas tarde en el pueblo*

Ten ten: emm, señora? .. usted conoce a un muchacho llamado Blame? ^^  
Señora: mm... ^^  
Ten ten: Es un chico de aquí. De piel clara, ojos celestes, cabello castaño... *¬*  
Señora: aja, aja, aja... ^^  
Zoe: aamm.. y trabaja para la realeza! =D  
Señora: Si, si ^^  
Ten ten y Zoe: de verdad? =D  
Señora: Si, si ^^ *grita para adentro de su casa* Muchacho, ven! unas vendedoras te estan buscando!  
Muchacho: *aparece* -_- ...si?  
Zoe: él?? =( no es!! TT_TT  
Señora: quieren conocer a mis otros nietos? ^^  
Ten ten: NO! queremos saber si conoce a Blame!  
Señora: Blame? que Blame? vende algo? ^^  
Ten ten: ¬¬ lo conoce o no?  
Señora: a quien?? ^^U  
Ten ten y Zoe: -_- ...

*en la playa*

Zafiro: que aburrimiento TT_TT  
Aura: Sii! -_- ademas ni siquiera tubimos tiempo de desayunar *le suena el estomago*  
Zafiro: mejor vamos a buscar. O si no Ten ten nos matará... =(  
Aura: esa loca ¬¬ ...

*En el puerto*

Blame: mmm... ya es la hora O_o ... el barco al reino tierra parte en dos minutos... *sube al barco por una ventana, sin que los guardias se den cuenta*

*Sobre el mismo barco*

Sheen: dime, Yang fuu...que es exactamente lo que tenemos que hacer?? ._.U  
Yang fuu: mmm....creo que hay que capturar a nuestro amigo Blame... Jeska sospecha que está en el reino tierra asi que para allá vamos ^^  
Sheen: Pero... =S  
Yang fuu: Eso dijo Jeska... ^_^U ...y tambien dijo que si veíamos a alguno de los amigos del avatar lo encarcelaramos de nuevo! =) me encantaría verlos de nuevo! =D  
Sheen: aah...bueno...

*En una playa del reino tierra*

Ikki: *con el leon alce dientes de sable en brazos* ^^ es muy lindo, te llamaré Chupito! ^^  
Chupito: ^^ uff uff!  
Ikki: jaja, si Ten ten te viera jajaj! ^^ .. =O .. u.u ...Ten ten.. =(

*en el barco*

Blame: por suerte no ha venido nadie hasta esta pieza... u_u ... estaré a salvo aqui... *abren la puerta* O_o *se esconde tras unas cajas*  
Sheen: *abriendo la puerta* yo no quiero capturar a Blame =|  
Yang fuu: yo tampoco!! TT_TT pero eso nos pidió Jeska!  
Sheen: u.u ..si...  
Blame: 8) ...voy a dormir... esos dos me encontrarán el día de las coles... xD ... =.= zZZ

*en el campamento, en la noche*

Aura: no lo encontramos y nadie sabe de él =(  
Ten ten: nosotras conocimos a michos niños pero ninguno era Blame ¬¬  
Zoe: esa señora nos hizo perder mucho tiempo ¬¬ ...  
Ten ten: Podrian creer que nos presento a todos sus nietos? = ERAN CATORCE!! ¬¬  
Zafiro: nosotras vimos un perrito *¬* era tan lindo!! =)  
Aura: ¬¬ ..no era un perro, era una rata enorme.. -.-  
Zafiro: Mentira!! . yo odio a las ratas y se reconocer a un perro cuando lo veo!  
Aura: -_-U era una rata...  
Ten ten: como sea...estamos muertas de sueño, paso todo un día y no supimos nada de Blame .. =(  
Zoe: mejor durmamos =)  
todas: sii =D  
Ten ten: se que te encontraré Blame ='( *duermen*

*al dia siguiente*

Jeska: esos idiotas no han mandando ni un alcon mensajero ni nada con noticias...debí haber mandando a un par mas .."apto" para la misión...  
Linne: hola Jeska! ^^ como estas? hoy ire a comprar al mercado, quieres ir conmigo? =D  
Jeska: mm.. me ENCANTARÍA mezclarme con esos estupidos seres inferiores del mercado, pero temo que hoy tendré una reunión con Nitram, asi que no podré acompañarte...  
Linne: de acuerdo, Jeska, tu te lo pierdes! =) *se va*  
Jeska: =) jaja, seres inferiores del mercado! *rie* tengo que anotar eso!

*con las chicas*

Ten ten: RAPIDO, A DESPERTAR!! *usa tierra control y vuelca las tres bolsas de dormir de las chicas*  
Zoe, Aura y Zafiro: AAAAhhh!! O_o  
Zoe: Odio que haga eso ¬¬  
Ten ten: Apuren! hoy lo buscaremos en el mercado todas juntas! =D y circula tanta gente que nadie nos verá! =D  
Zoe: Y tambien compraremos comida! =D  
Zafiro: Sii!! ^^ *se abrazan*  
Aura y Ten ten: -_-U ...  
Aura: Vamos!

*Con Ikki*

Ikki: *despertando* ... u.u que sueño... donde esta chupito?? O_o  
Chupito: ^^ uff uff! *viene con una manzana en la boca*  
Ikki: ah! =D aqui estas! =) .. =O que es eso? =O COMIDA!!! *come* GRACIAS, MORÍA DE HAMBRE!!! TTuTT *sigue comiendo* =O UN BARCO DE LA NACION DEL FUEGO! =O *se esconde* vamos chupito!

*en el barco*

Blame: *despertandose* O_o el barco se detubo! =O Tengo que salir de aquí sin que me vean! ..pero esos dos.. *mira con cuidado*  
Sheen y Yang fuu: =.= ... =_=U *estan durmiendo*  
Blame: xD! que buenos guardias ... *sale por la ventana*  
Ikki: *se oculta tras unos matorrales* O_o mm?? él no es..?? *ve a Blame corriendo por la playa, salen algunos soldados de la nación del fuego tras él y lo capturan*  
Blame: Sueltenme!! =|  
Soldado 1: quedas detenido por ordenes de Jeska, ella quiere hablar con usted...  
Sheen: que trabajo mas facil! ... ahora si que Jeska no se resistirá la tentación *¬* baba  
Ikki: que mal por él =S .. bueno, yo no puedo hacer nada 8) tiene lo que se merece, de seguro! jaja xD Ojala que siga pricionero por toda su vida muajawj =D *le tocan el hombro* O_o... =S  
Soldado 2: ..acompañame, por favor.. =(  
Yang fuu: nos volvemos a ver! =D  
Ikki: pero.. por qué.. que hice!! =( *lo toman detenido y lo suben al barco, Ikki tiene en brazos a chupito*

*en el barco*

Soldado 1: pagarás por tus errores! =) *tira a Blame a una prisión*  
Blame: grr D= *con pies y manos atadas*  
Sheen: aquí te quedas! *el soldado 1 se va* Lo ciento, Blame, son ordenes de Jeska.. =( *se va y llega el soldado 2, con Ikki y Yang fuu*  
Yang fuu: *con Chupito en brazos* que lindo perrito! ^^ *lo deja dentro de la misma prisión*  
Soldado 2: *tira a Ikki a la misma prisión, tambien con los brazos y manos atadas* que niño tan terco ¬¬ ... *Yang fuu y soldado 2 se van*  
Ikki y Blame: O_o TUUUUUUUUU????!!!!!!!! =

*en el mercado, en la nacion del fuego*

Aura: comensemos a buscar...  
Ten ten: esta vez busquenlo y no se pongan a ver ratas, o perros o lo que sea.. ¬¬  
Zafiro: ^^ ...vamos Aura...  
Zoe: nos reuniremos aquí mismo, en dos horas mas! ^^  
Todas: sii! *se separan*  
Zafiro: Ohh! mira! =O que lindo ese bolso!  
Aura: sii ... ^^U  
Zafiro: oh! y ese chaleco! =O  
Aura: jeje... mejor vamos a...  
Zafiro: =O OOOOOHH!!! UN PERRITOOOO!!!!! =D!!  
Aura: -_- ...pero si es una rata! ...  
Zafiro: *toma a la rata enorme* Que lindo perrito!! =D  
Aura: una rata! ... -.-  
Linne: =O!! *corre hacia Zafiro* QUE LINDO PERRITO!!!! *¬*  
Zafiro: te gusta!! =D .. viste, Aura?? ¬¬ ES UN PERRITO ... =) Aura: -_-U ...yo me largo a buscar a Blame ¬¬ ... Linne: *sin prestar mucha atención* conocen a Blame? yo tambien! =) ...disculpa, te molesta si lo tomo? ^^  
Zafiro: para nada! =) *le da a la enorme rata*  
Aura: O_o .. mm sip, lo conocemos! ^^ podrias decirnos en donde vive? =O  
Linne: si, si... pero él no está en casa en este momento, creemos que esta en el reino tierra ^^ que lindo perrito! =D  
Aura: ...en...el...reino...tierra?? O_o  
Linne: Sip! ^^ *acaricia a la enorme rata*  
Aura: muy bien, gracias! =) ...vamos Zafiro ¬¬  
Zafiro: *¬* pero el perrito! =(  
Aura: VAMOS!! ¬¬U *la tira del brazo y corren*  
Linne: eres encantador!! ^^ ... mmm...*pensando* ...esas niñas... =S ...creo que las conocía... pero en donde?? =S ... amm... *larga pausa* quizas de las clases de ballet! ^^ *sigue apretando a la rata*

*en el palacio real*

Nitram: donde esta Jeska? ¬¬  
Hombre: no se señor! ^^U  
Nitram: nunca sabes nada, Shakke ¬¬ ...  
Shakke: ^^U ...bueno señor, como consejero del señor del fuego, le recomiendo no ser tan exigente con la hora, usted ya conoce como es Jeska, además...  
Nitram: Silencio, Shakke ¬¬ ...  
Shakke: si señor ^^U  
Jeska: *llegando* disculpa el retrazo, pero bueno, tu ya me conoces...  
Nitram: *de pie* no dejaré que me faltes el respeto de ese modo, Jeska. Soy el señor del fuego, y si sigues así te quitaré tu cargo!  
Jeska: O_o ... =S si señor...  
Nitram: asi me gusta... =) y bueno, Jeska. te llame para darte algunas noticias...  
Jeska: si? como cuales?  
Nitram: primero, ya no estarás a cargo de la misión de capturar al avatar...  
Jeska: O_o quee?!?!!?!! = Y POR QUE??!?!  
Nitram: porque ahora será MI trabajo =)  
Jeska: =( le comentaste esto a Azula?  
Nitram: no... y que? yo soy el señor del fuego, lo que yo mande es la ley!!  
Jeska: estas loco, tu no puedes dejar el palacio...  
Nitram: dejaré a Azula al mando =)  
Jeska: = y que se supone que pasará conmigo? ¬¬  
Nitram: me acompañarás y me ayudarás ...  
Jeska: eso no me gusta ¬¬  
Nitram: velo de esta manera: lo unico que cambiará será que yo, Shakke, y varios soldados te acompañaremos en tu viaje...  
Jeska: *larga pausa* -_- ...si lo tomas de ese modo... creo que me parece bien ¬¬ ...  
Nitram: Excelente...partiremos mañana...*Jeska se va*  
Jeska: genial, esto no puede estar mejor ¬¬ ... =  
Linne: =D Jeska! mira! =D UN PERRITO!! *con la enorme rata en sus brazos*  
Jeska: -_-U ...dime una cosa, Linne? los perros tienen orejas redondas?  
Linne: ..no.. ^^  
Jeska: y los perros miden diez centimetros? ¬¬  
Linne: =( no..pero..  
Jeska: y los perros tienen hocicos puntiagudos, cola fina y filudos bigotes? ...  
Linne: =S no..  
Jeska: ...Linne...eso es una rata... ^^ ... ¬¬  
Linne: =S *mira a la rata* O_o AAAAHHHH!!!!!! *grita y tira a la rata* QUITENMELA, QUITENMELA!!!! ='(


	9. Enfrentamientos

*en el barco*

Ikki: que haces tu aqui? ¬¬  
Blame: que haces TU aqui? =(  
Ikki: idiota, yo estoy aqui gracias a ti ¬¬  
Blame: jaja, no me hagas reir...que tendría que ver yo contigo?  
Ikki: por tu culpa nuestro equipo se separo!  
Blame: MI CULPA? ..gracias a mi estan libres en este momento!  
Ikki: mientes! nosotros nos libramos solos..  
Blame: estas loco, crees que yo no podía liberarme con esos carbones que me pusiste en las manos? yo los dejé escapar!  
Ikki: estas mintiendo! =  
Blame: estupido...acaso crees que soy tonto? yo sabía lo que hiba a ocurrir, yo los desate para que se escaparan...  
Ikki: *larga pausa* ¬¬ ...y se puede saber por que arías eso tu?  
Blame: claramente que no fue por ti! ¬¬ fue por las chicas... no hiba a dejar que les ocurriera algo malo =S  
Ikki: no te metas con mis amigas! alejate de ellas!  
Blame: no me alejaré de ellas solo porque tu lo dices ¬¬ pareciera que estas celoso! xD  
Ikki: NO ESTOY CELOSO!! *se pone rojo*  
Blame: jaja, claro que si, eres patetico!  
Ikki: = te..voy a..matar!!  
Blame: tu? debes estar bromeando...yo me encargare de que tu no vivas ni un dia mas!! *intentan liberarse de las cadenas, pero no pueden*  
Ikki: no me hables ¬¬ ..no quiero saber nada de ti...  
Blame: en realidad, no tienes otra opción ¬¬ vamos a estar aquí hasta que lleguemos a la nacion del fuego ...  
Ikki: grr.. *se acuesta hacia el otro lado, dandole la espalda a Blame* Estaremos aqui por un tiempo, Chupito.. =(

*en el mercado*

Aura: Alli estan! =D  
Zafiro: hola! =)  
Zoe: hola! ^^  
Ten ten: descubrieron algo? =O  
Aura: Sii! =O nos dijeron que Blame podría estar en el reino tierra! =O  
Ten ten: =O ..vamos!  
Zafiro: y si nos quedamos a ver el mercado mejor? ^^ y comer algo!  
Aura y Zoe: siii!! ^^  
Ten ten: pero! =O ... u.u esta bien.. pero mañana partiremos al reino tierra!! ¬¬  
Aura, Zoe y Zafiro: sii!! =D

*al dia siguiente*

Ikki: =.= zZZ *durmiendo, Chupito le lame la cara* mm! O_o que pasa? ahh...*mira a Blame*  
Blame: *esta sentado, despierto*  
Ikki: no has dormido en toda la noche? =S  
Blame: no..  
Ikki: y porque?  
Blame: estaba pensando en...Bah! porque estoy hablando contigo?!! ¬¬  
Ikki: Bah! ¬¬ a quien le interesa?! ..  
Blame: Callate!  
Ikki: solo estaba intentando ser amable ... 88  
Blame: =S ... ¬¬ .. esta bien, lo siento  
Ikki: si..yo tambien..lamento haberte tratado tan mal ese dia en el barco..  
Blame: lo mismo digo.. *larga pausa*  
Ikki: jeje...  
Yang fuu: hola!! =D les traje el desayuno!  
Blame: gracias, Yang fuu...  
Ikki: gracias.. muero de hambre! =) *Yang fuu desata a Blame y a Ikki*  
Yang fuu: a ti tambien te traje algo lindo perrito ^^ *le da un plato a Chupito y se va* Y recuerden! pronto llegaremos! ^^ *siguen comiendo*  
Ikki: que haras cuando lleguemos a la nacion del fuego?  
Blame: tendre que hablar con Jeska...ella quiere hablar conmigo y yo tambien quiero desire algunas verdades.. =S y tu? por que te encarcelaron?  
Ikki: no lo se, la verdad.. creo que es por ser amigo del avatar xD  
Blame: si.. creo que es por eso.. *el barco se detiene*  
Ikki: =S llegamos... *entra soldado 1, Yang fuu y Sheen*  
Soldado 1: ya es hora =) *soldado 1 y sheen atan a Ikki y a Blame, Yang fuu toma a Chupito*  
Yang fuu: que lindo perrito ^^ *los llevan al exterior del barco*

*afuera del barco, en el puerto destruido*

Zoe: y ese barco cuando llego? =O  
Zafiro: rapido! escondamonos! *todas ordenan y se ocultan, mientras que del barco sale Yang fuu con Chupito en brazos*  
Aura: son ellos! =S *seguidos de soldado 1, que tiene a Blame atado*  
Ten ten: =O que no les dije? lo metimos en problemas! =( *sale tambien Sheen con Ikki atado*  
Ten ten, Zoe, Zafiro y Aura: =O IKKI!!!!  
Soldado 2: *saliendo del barco* por que llegamos al puerto destruido?  
Sheen: porque nadie nos puede ver..  
Ten ten: *dejandose ver* Hola!! ^^ ... =D *crea una enorme fisura con tierra control que va creciendo en direccion a los maestros fuego. Todos la esquivan y caen al suelo*  
Ikki: Genial! =) *crea una tormenta de arena enorme con tierra control, nadie ve nada*  
Aura: que pasa! =S  
Zafiro: no se! no veo nada!  
Zoe: =S mantengamonos juntas, que Ikki y Ten ten se encarguen de esto!  
Soldado 1: rayos! no veo nada =S *le llega una roca en la cabeza* x_x *grita y cae inconciente*  
Soldado 2: mmm... O_o *asustado por el grito, lanza una bola de fuego*  
Sheen: *distingue la bola de fuego y la esquiva* Por que me atacas idiota!! O_o *se crea un oyo bajo sus pies y cae* AAAHH!!!! x.x  
Soldado 2: *aterrado* Glup! O_o quien anda allí?! *distingue una sombra gigante que se dirije hacia él*  
Ten ten: =D *lanza enormes cantidades de piedra al soldado 2, quien cae inconciente despues del impacto*  
Ikki: *despeja la tormenta de arena* ^^  
Zoe, Aura y Zafiro: O_o que es todo esto? *se ve un oyo, con Sheen en el interior. Soldado 1 y soldado 2 estan en el suelo, inconcientes. Blame esta tirado en el piso, en buen estado y camuflandose. Yang fuu esta intacto, parado frente al barco, con Chupito en los brazos*  
Yang fuu: jaja *haciendole cariño a Chupito* que lindo eres! cuchicuchicu...!! ^^  
Blame: ._.U  
Ikki: disculpa -_- pero ese es mi leon alce dientes de sable...  
Yang fuu: apss... tomalo! *se lo da* es muy lindo! ^^  
Ikki: sii... ejej xD  
Zafiro: O_o ... *¬* QUE LINDO PERRITO!!! *corre hacia Chupito*  
Ten ten: IKKI!! =D  
Ikki: TEN TEN!! =D *se abrazan*  
Zoe: jaja, yo te ayudo! ^^ *desata a Blame*  
Aura: rapido! vamonos antes de que lleguen los otros soldados!!  
Todos: si!!  
Blame: *inseguro* esperen! =S *todos miran a Blame* En realidad, yo me quedare... tengo un asunto pendiente =S ...  
Ten ten: =( pero.. ya no formas parte de los soldados de la nacion del fuego! .. o si?  
Blame: =( no lo se! ...  
Yang fuu: Claro que no! Jeska te odia!! ^^ ajaja!  
Blame: lo se..pero aun asi quiero volver para hablar con ella ¬¬ ..  
Ten ten: pero... =(  
Blame: volvere! =$  
Ten ten: claro que si! o si no te golpeo!! ¬¬  
Blame: jeje! bueno, si no se van, los van a capturar...  
Ten ten: adios =( *se van*  
Soldado 3: O_o que paso aqui?  
Yang fuu: =. donde?  
Soldado 3: -.- ...*vuelve a atar a Blame* Vamos!

*mas tarde*

Jeska: que gusto verte de nuevo Blame =)  
Blame: grr =(  
Jeska: Dejennos solos!! Linne, querida, puedes quedarte! *salen todos menos Linne* Asi que...haciendose amigo de los del equipo del avatar?  
Blame: O_o quien te dijo eso?!  
Jeska: Yang fuu...  
Yang fuu: hola!! ^^  
Blame: ¬¬  
Jeska: Yang fuu.. que haces aca? dije que TE FUERAS!! ¬¬  
Yang fuu: oh! si! lo lamento, adios Blame! =D *sale*  
Blame: tu no puedes estar todo el tiempo controlandome! D=  
Jeska: claro que puedo, quien es la superior aca?: YO! quien fue el que se quedo solo y nadie quiere?: Blame! =D es muy simple..  
Blame: Para de mentir Jeska! SE TODA LA VERDAD! =)  
Jeska: O_o .. que?...que verdad? de que me hablas?? =S  
Blame: se que yo pertenesco a la realeza y tu no! =|  
Jeska: =S ... u.ú jmm... jaj... =D jawjawjaw, no me hagas reir, Blame. Quien te dijo esa estupidez? =) .. DIMELO! =(  
Blame: eso no importa, ahora lo se todo, se que soy el verdadero heredero del trono!  
Jeska: crees que tu..? jaja, hablas mucho Blame! D= *lanza una gigantesca llamarada en dirección a Blame*  
Blame: *la esquiva* no peleare contigo!  
Jeska: mala desicion! SOLDADOS! *aparecen soldados* ARRESTEN A BLAME, QUE NUNCA VUELVA A VER LA LUZ DEL SOL!  
Blame: ¬¬ ...estas demente...*crea una enorme explosion con fuego control, Jeska salta y la esquiva, Blame se escapa por la ventana*  
Jeska: alto allí! D= *fuego control a Blame* Linne, ATACALO!!!  
Blame: rayos! =S .. *esquiva el fuego de Jeska y sigue corriendo*  
Linne: sii! *toma su arco y algunas flechas, apunta hacia Blame y las lanza*  
Blame: D= *crea un muro de fuego para esquivar las flechas, mientras corre por el pueblo*  
Jeska: ATRAPEN A ESE CRIMINAL, INTENTO QUITARME MI CARTERA!! =O *miente para que todos en el pueblo lo persigan*  
Blame: O_o QUEEE??? YOOO??? CRIMINAL???!!!!  
Linne: *lanza dagas*  
Blame: O_o waaa!!! *se cubre, tira un carro de coles con el pie, las que chocan con las dagas*  
Vendedor: MIS COLES!!!! ='( ESE ES UN DELINCUENTE!!! D= *la gente y el vendedor de coles comienzan a perseguir a Blame*  
Jeska: detenganlo!!!  
blame: Nooo!!! *crea una enorme ola de fuego, la gente corre y Blame se escapa*

*en el puerto destruido*

Ten ten: ='(  
Zafiro: ya, ya, alegrate!! volvio Ikki, con su PERRITO!!! *¬*  
Ikki: es un leon alce dientes de sable ¬¬ ..  
Zafiro: mentira!! *abraza a Chupito* Es un perrito ¬¬  
Ikki: su nombre es Chupito!  
Zoe: que lindo! =)  
Blame: *apareciendo, agitado* O-o  
Todos: O_o  
Ten ten: BLAME!! =O  
Blame: holaa! x_x *exausto*  
Ikki: estas...bien? =S  
Blame: si... ahora... si...  
Zoe: ^^ .. toma un poco de agua! *le da de su cantimplora* y.. que haces aca? =)  
Blame: tengo.. que hablar.. con Zafiro... O-o  
Zafiro: =O conmigo? que pasa?  
Blame: quiero..unirme a ustedes y...enseñarte fuego control x_x  
Todos: =O!!  
Zafiro: podrias enseñarme?!!? =D  
Blame: siip -_-  
Zafiro: *.* GRACIAS!!! =D todos estarían de acuerdo con que Blame se uniera al grupo? =)  
Ten ten: SII!! =D  
Aura: sip! ^^  
Zoe: sii! ^^  
Zafiro: mm... Ikki?? =S  
Blame: =S ...  
Ikki: ._.U ...¬¬.. -_- ... YA QUE!! ¬¬  
Todos: SIII!!! =D  
Blame: gracias ^^U


	10. Aprendiendo a convivir

*en la noche*

Zoe: *durmiendo* =.= *le empiezan a caminar hormigas por la cara* O.o AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
Hormiga: hola!  
Zoe: *sale corriendo y pisa a Blame* ='(  
Blame: O_o ... TT_TT mi estomago...  
Ikki: -_- ...  
Zoe: SAQUENMELAS SAQUENMELAS!!! ='(  
Ten ten: ¬¬ podrias callarte? intentamos dormir!  
Ikki: quieres dejar de chillar?!  
Ten ten: dile a ella! *apunta a Zoe*  
Ikki: *le lanza una piedra a Ten ten y a Zoe*  
Ten ten y Zoe: _ .. x.x waaa!  
Blame: ¬¬ no puedes hacer eso!  
Ikki: ¬¬ si con eso se callan que mas da... -.-  
Ten ten: x_X donde estoy?  
Zoe: XD que lindos colores! ...  
Ikki: buenas noches ...

*al dia siguiente*

Zafiro: -.- y bien?  
Ten ten: bien, vamos a empesar a entrenar...  
Ikki: si! vamos Ten ten, atacala. Tu Zafiro, concentrate en defender... DESPIERTAA!!!  
Zafiro: O_o siii! ... estoy atenta ^^  
Ten ten: bien... *mira a Blame* =o  
Blame: *preparando la comida* =0 ... ^_^ *le sonrie*  
Ten ten: -^_^- *ataca con una gran roca y le llega a Ikki*  
Ikki: pero que dem...?! O_o *la parte en el aire*  
Ten ten: O.o ...lo siento ^^  
Ikki: TU! = *apunta a Ten ten* Concentrate!! y TU! ¬¬ *apunta a Blame* DEJA DE FASTIDIAR!  
Blame: yo no he hecho nada u.u .. ¬¬  
Ten ten: =)  
Ikki: QUE MIRAS TANTO!!?! ¬¬  
Ten ten: =0 .. ¬¬ nada que te importe ...  
Ikki: Claro que me importa! detesto que mires tanto a ese idiota!! 88  
Ten ten: el idiota eres tu! si sabías que miraba para que preguntas ¬¬  
Ikki: AAAHH! ¬¬ esto es TU culpa!!  
Blame: O.o MI CULPA? =  
Aura: amm... 8)  
Zoe: Valla, Zafiro! elevaste una roca!! =D  
Zafiro: sii, no es genial?? ^^  
Aura: =) .. O_o .. huele a quemado...?!  
Blame: O_O EL ALMUERZOO!!!! =  
Aura: *apaga el fuego con agua control* u_u  
Zoe: Ahora son cenizas.. =(  
Ikki: -_- ... ¬¬ ERES UN IDIOTA!  
Blame: NO TUBE LA CULPA! *comienzan a discutir*  
Aura: Ten ten, crees que es seguro entrenar en la nacion del fuego? mejor vamonos!  
Ten ten: Claro que no! ..nunca sabrían que estamos aqui! .. ^^  
Soldado 1: *apareciendo* .. O_o *aparecen mas soldados* A ELLOS!!!!!!!!!! *los persiguen*  
Todos: AAAAHH!!!!! O.o *corren*

*En el barco de Nitram*

Nitram: mmm...creo que estan aca! ^^ *apunta al mapa*  
Jeska: ¬¬ por ALLA ya buscamos! ... Sheen traeme un cafe ¬¬  
Nitram: bueno u.u ME DA LO MISMO ¬_¬ YO QUIERO IR PARA ALLA!!  
Jeska: grrr... =  
Sheen: Aqui esta su cafe señorita!! ^_^  
Jeska: *enfurecida* YO ODIO EL CAFE!! = *se lo tira en la cara*  
Sheen: AAHHH!!!!!!!! =O MIS MANOS, MI CARA!!! AAAHHHH!!! ESTA CALIENTEE!!!! AHHHHhhhhh! *sale corriendo*  
Nitram: no te desquites con tus empleados Jeskita ^^  
Jeska: ¬¬ ... mmm... ve a ayudarlo, Yang fuu... -_-  
Yang fuu: Si señorita Jeska!! =D Sheen?? Sheen!! Donde estas?? *se va a buscarlo*  
Nitram: bueno Shakke, ya sabes que hacer...vamos hacia alla! ^^  
Jeska: ¬¬ Shakke: si señor! ^^U

*mas tarde*

Nitram: mm... =/ que extraño, juraría que estaban aquí! =S  
Jeska: = TE-LO-DIJEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
Nitram: amm si? .. pues.. mm.. ¬¬ se me olvido.. 8)  
Jeska: #%&!!!  
Nitram: dijiste algo Jeska? ¬¬  
Jeska: NADA ¬¬ ... SHEEN, TRAEME UN CAFE!!!  
Sheen: pero si...usten me dijo que no le gustaba!! =o *envuelto completamente en una venda*  
Jeska: = ahora SI me gusta!! ¬¬  
Sheen: bueeno... =S *se va*  
Jeska: ...estupido Sheen... estupido cafe... estupido Nitram... estupido señor del fuego... ¬¬  
Nitram: Dijiste algo Jeska? ¬¬  
Jeska: NADA! ¬¬  
Yang fuu: *entrando* Sheen no podia hacer el cafe por sus manos quemadas y, bueno, usted sabe, jeje ^^ asi que aqui esta su cafe! =D al estilo Yang fuu! =D *le da su cafe*  
Jeska: YA NO LO QUIERO!!! ¬¬ *se lo tira en la cara*  
Yang fuu: AAAHHH!!! NOOOO!!!!! MI FELIZ Y HERMOSO ROSTROO!!! AHHHHHHhhh!! *sale corriendo*

*en medio del oceano, en el patortuga, los soldados de la nacion del fuego los persiguen en lanchas*

Aura: u_ú .. ¬¬ *mira a Ten ten* ...  
Ten ten: ^^ .. =O ... ¬¬ QUE??  
Aura: ¬¬ Oh, nada...solo te miro.. ¬¬ CON ODIO ¬¬ ..  
Ten ten: ¬¬ POR QUE??  
Aura: Por que que? ACASO ESTA PROHIVIDO???!!?!?! ¬¬  
Zoe: aaahhhh!!! vienen mas soldadoss!!! vamos a morir!!! ='(  
Ten ten: ¬¬ ... u.u ...^^ no es mi culpa que hayan venido soldados =)  
Ikki: deja DE SONRREIR IDIOTA!!! POR POCO Y NOS ENCARCELAN!!!! ¬¬  
Ten ten: ^o^ Chupito tiene hambre!! =D  
Zoe: Vamos a morir!!  
Aura: Encarcelan??!!?!, CASI NOS MATAN!!! ¬¬  
Ten ten: ^^ ...bueno, pero estamos a salvo ahora =D  
Zoe: Vamos a morir!!  
Ikki: Hasta que nos alcancen y... O_o POR QUE DIABLOS SIGUES SONRIENDO!?!!?!!?!?!?! =  
Ten ten: *mirando a Blame* ^^.. =) sonreir hace bien para el rostro! =D  
Ikki: Y A QUIEN LE IMPORTA TU ROSTRO?!!? y cuando a ti te ha importado?!? ¬¬  
Zoe: Vamos a morir!!  
Zafiro: no peleen!! =( Biquoopi, puedes ir mas rapido?? ^^  
Ikki: tu no me hables ¬¬  
Ten ten: Dejala, no le grites, te saldran arrugas! =)  
Ikki: tus arrugas y mis arrugas ME IMPORTAN MENOS QUE BLAME!! ¬¬  
Blame: -_- ..imbecil..  
Ikki: a ti nadie te incluyo en la conversación ¬¬  
Blame: ¬¬ por que no te mueres?  
Zoe: Vamos a morir!!  
Ikki: = por que no te mueres TU? lo unico que haces es desconcentrar a Ten ten!! ¬¬  
Ten ten: ^^ ... =| .. ¬¬ Olle! ¬¬  
Zoe: Vamos a morir!!  
Ikki: YA CIERRA EL PI.. *Zafiro le tapa la boca*  
Zafiro: jejeje ^^U  
Ikki: -.- .. ¬.¬  
Soldado 1: *en una lancha, lanza una bola de fuego en direccion al patortuga*  
Zoe: AAHH!!!! VAMOS A MORIR!!!! ='O *apunta a la bola de fuego*  
Aura: *agranda una ola y la lanza en direccion a la lancha, esta se hunde y el soldado cae*

*En el barco de Nitram*

Nitram: YO QUIERO IR PARA ALLA!!!!! ¬¬  
Jeska: PERO SI YA FUIMOS PARA ALLA!!!!!! =  
Shakke: ^^U .. mm.. paren de pelear!  
Nitram: Y DONDE QUIERES QUE BUSQUEMOS ENTONES?!?!? =  
Shakke: emm.. =S ... 8) ... =/ ... =| ... para amm... -_- .. alla?! *apunta a la ventana, Nitram y Jeska miran a la ventana y ven al patortuga*  
Nitram: =O!!! SII!! BUENA IDEA SHAKKE!  
Jeska: SHEEN, YANG FUU, ATAQUEEN!!!!!!!!! *apunta a uno de los dos*  
Sheen: *vendado entero* amm.. pero..yo soy Sheen... ._.U él es Yang fuu...  
Yang fuu: *vendado entero igual que Sheen* Hola!! ^^  
Jeska: NO ME IMPORTA, ATAQUENLOS!!!  
Yang fuu y Sheen: ._.U bueeno..

*en el patortuga*

Zoe: ^^ que alivio, acabamos con todas las lanchas..ya no nos siguen!! =D  
Aura: O_o miren.. un barco!!  
Zafiro: Son amigos?? =D  
Blame: Claro que no... ese barco es el de Jeska =(  
Ikki: O.o ... u.u  
Zafiro: Huyamos!! que esperan!?!? ='(  
Ten ten: ^^ ... ¬¬ por si no lo sabias, estamos sobre este ESTUPIDO Y LENTO patortuga ¬¬ que no llega al medio km/h. -_-  
Biquoopi: TT_TTU  
Zafiro: ¬¬ TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA CON BIQUOOPI?? *del barco sale una enorme bola de fuego*  
Zoe: AAHH!!!! ='O NOS ATACAN Y VAMOS A MORIR!!!  
Blame: ¬¬ Grrr... *crea un muro de fuego que choca con la bola de fuego* Miren, ya estamos en el reino tierra!!!  
Aura: *.* al fin!! pero como nos libramos de...?  
Jeska: ¬¬ *lanza una bola de fuego desde el barco*  
Nitram: no dejen que se escapen!!!  
Sheen y Yang fuu: *fuego control hacia el patortuga*  
Blame: O_o noo!  
Ikki: AAHH!! MORIMOS!!  
Zoe: *crea un muro de agua que choca con el fuego*  
Ten ten: Salten al mar ya estamos en tierra!! =D *todos saltan al agua y corren a la playa*  
Ikki: *da media vuelta y crea una gigantesca trmenta de arena* Ahora es mi turno de entrar en acción, jejej!!  
Nitram: *llegando al puerto* ... ¬¬ Shakke.. has lo tuyo...  
Shakke: mm... pero... =S ...  
Nitram: hazlo ¬¬  
Shakke: *despeja la tormenta creando una explosion*  
Ikki: como hizo esoo!!! =O  
Nitram: *los encierra en un aro de fuego*  
Zafiro: aaahh!! Quien es ese, Blame? =S  
Blame: es.. Nitram.. el señor del fuego u_u ..  
Todos: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????????????? OoO!!!!!  
Nitram: *mira a Zoe* Con que tu eres el avatar?? =)  
Jeska: no... es la chica de al lado... -_-  
Zoe: =(  
Nitram: oh.. bueno ¬¬ ... *crea un rayo y se lo lanza a Zafiro*  
Jeska: *crea una llamarada y la lanza a Zafiro*  
Zafiro: Aaaahh!!! ='(  
Ikki: *eleva una enorme roca, esta choca con el rayo*  
Blame: =S .. *crea un rayo que choca con el fuego de Jeska, ocurre una gran explosion*  
Nitram: =S Blame!  
Ten ten: Blame!! =O.. =( *lanza rocas en dirección a los maestros fuego*  
Nitram: =/ *lanza pequeñas chispas de rayo que chocan con las rocas de Ten ten* jeje..  
Zafiro: corramos!!! =O  
Nitram: no si yo lo evito jeje =) *Crea un muro de fuego en toda la costa, derepente aparece una denza niebla desde el mar*  
Aura: no veo nada!  
Zoe: yo tampoco! *se escucha un grito*  
Zafiro: AAAHH!!!!! AYUDENMEEEE!!!!!!!!! D'=  
Ikki: Zafiro!! donde estas?! =O *no se escucha una respuesta, la niebla se aleja de a poco*  
Zoe: ='S .. Zafiro.. no!!  
Aura: ='O noo!!  
Ikki: porquee!! Zafiro! u.u *Zafiro, el barco, y todos los soldados de la nacion del fuego habian desaparecido*  
Ten ten: Ayudenme!! Blame no despierta!! ='( Esta inconciente!  
Ikki: que importa Blame ahora?! .. =( se llebaron a Zafiro!  
Ten ten: Oo.. no!! esto no puede estar pasando!! ='(

*en el barco*

Nitram: *furioso* ME PUEDES EXPLICAR POR QUE BLAME ESTABA CON ELLOS?!? =  
Jeska: que acaso no te lo dije?..es un traidor.. pero alegrate! capturaste al avatar..  
Nitram: Estas demente? Blame era un excelente maestro fuego, era mi mejor amigo, y pasa que gracias a que él se fue perdimos una de las cinco llaves! =  
Jeska: =| grr.. es verdad.. pero tranquilo, Azula no tiene por qué enterarse..  
Nitram: lo hará de todos modos, ya la conoces ¬¬  
Jeska: bueno, y que importa si unos chicos estupidos tengan una llave? lo importante es tener las cinco, además.. de aquí a que encuentren los cinco cofres.. xD jawjaw que locura! =)  
Nitram: no estoy de acuerdo..tenemos que buscar los cinco cofres inmediatamente ¬¬  
Jeska: que? pero Nitram, sabes que esos cofres han estado perdidos por mas de docientos años!  
Nitram: si..pero si la nacion del fuego ha tenido las cinco llaves antiguas por tanto tiempo..tiene que ser por algo..  
Jeska: Nada de eso, solo las tenemos por que fuimos los ultimos en utilizar su poder..  
Nitram: si..lamentablemente el poder era en contra de nosotros .. ¬¬  
Jeska: da igual, paso hace tanto tiempo...  
Nitram: de acuerdo, comenzaremos a buscar, pero... ._.U hacia donde? no tenemos idea de la hubicacion de los cofres! x(  
Linne: hola Jeska ^^ .. hola Nitram =$ ..me quede dormida y.. bueno, que me perdi?  
Jeska: tenemos al avatar u.u  
Linne: Oh! en serio? =O  
Jeska: si.. y vimos un perrito que seguramente te ubiece encantado ¬¬ ..  
Linne: hay que lindo!! :3

*con Zafiro*

Zafiro: sueltenme!! ='( me duele!!  
Sheen: callate niña!! *la tira a la prision*  
Zafiro: = me sacas ahora o te juro que yo...!! ...tengo miedo TT_TT  
Sheen: ._.U estas loca... *se va*  
Yang fuu: adios pequeña niña loca!! ^^  
Zafiro: *saca las manos de la jaura y agarra a Yang fuu de la ropa* MIRA PELMASO, NO ESTOY JUGANDO, ME SACAS AHORA O TE JURO QUE TE MATOO!!!!!! =  
Yang fuu: noo pueedoo ... xD *lo suelta*  
Zafiro: ..por favor.. ='(  
Yang fuu: .. emm.. me tengo que ir.. *se va*  
Zafiro: y que haré ahora ='S

*en la playa*

Zoe y Aura: ='( y que haremos ahora?  
Ten ten: u_u .. =( .. =O BLAME!! =D *Blame despierta*  
Blame: que me paso?? =_=U no recuerdo nada y me duele todo!  
Ikki: ¬¬ *Ten ten abraza a Blame* Te cuento desde antes o despues de que capturan a Zafiro? ¬¬  
Blame: =O!!!! QUEEE??  
Ikki: lo que olles.. perdimos al avatar..  
Zoe: sabes adonde la pudieron haber llevado?? ='(  
Blame: mm.. conosco el lugar =)


End file.
